Fairy Tail- Hell's Fury
by Owen Lucifer
Summary: What would happen if Natsu and his friends were not the strongest team of Fairy Tail, what is the strongest team came back. Finally what would happen if the strongest team consisted of a bunch of idiots.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

**Chapter 1- the team**

**(Lucy's POV)**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, well as normal as it can be. Natsu and Gray had already got brawl, I was sitting at the bar drinking a milkshake and Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake. We had just finished defeating lullaby which was one of Zeref's demons

"Hay Erza, how come you haven't stopped those two yet" I asked

"Why should I, I am quite happy sitting here"

"I wish that they could just be quiet for once, all I want is some peace and quiet" Then Mira walked in

"Yeah but it is cute to see them like this" she said

"you think this is cute" I was going to speak more until the doors were blown open and Loke came running through

"Guys, Grim's team is back" there was silence, then there was a sudden uproar as everyone was cheering, Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and went to sit at a table, I was so confused until three figures walked into the guild. The middle one had silver hair, his left eye was emerald whilst his right eye had an eye patch over it. He was wearing black jeans and a silver cloak with and emerald outline. He had no t-shirt on so it showed of his muscles. The figure on his left had raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a sapphire black cloak with a sapphire blue outline as well as an icy blue t-shirt with black jeans. Finally the figure on the right, had scarlet red hair and ruby red eyes, he had no shirt on as well and also had black jeans, and finally he had a scarlet cloak with a fiery orange as an outline.

(Grim's POV)

"TEAM HELL'S FURY HAS RETURNED" I roared making everyone go into an uproar

"Grim fight me" I looked to see a pink haired boy running towards me.

"NATSU, KICK TO THE FACE" I said which confused him, I then suddenly appeared in front of him with my foot in his face sending him flying "looks like I win again, now then where is the master"

"He's not here right now Grim, so you will have to wait" I heard Mira say

"Alright then how about we PARTY" everyone cheered, as my team went to the bar, I sat in between Erza and a blonde newbie.

"Hay Grim how was the mission" I looked towards Erza and smiled

"It was soooo boring, I mean there was only one hundred demons when they said that there was at least a thousand" I then heard a small cough and turned to the newbie "huh what do you want"

"Well, who are you"

"Do I have to tell you" this startled her

"Hay Grim, why don't you follow me" Erza said, she then pulled my arm and dragged me to a table where Natsu and Gray were sitting.

Can you try to be a little nicer to her please" Erza asked

"Why?"

"Because she's part of our team"

"So, I don't really care about that" my two team mates then joined "oh hello there Winter and Flame, what do we owe the pleasure of your company"

"Knock it off Reaper we saw what you did to that girl"

"What I just asked why I had to tell her my name"

"Wait Grim, why did winter just call you Reaper" Erza

"Um well you see" I was interrupted By Flame

"It what the demons call him, since he has killed so many"

"Flame, winter when we are here you will call me by real name"

"Fine" they both grumbled in union

"Hay Grim when are you going on mission next" Natsu said in an excited tone

"Soon probably, why do you want to come?"

"Hell yeah, I would love to come, your missions are always fun" I smiled at him. Natsu was one of the many people that could make me smile.

"Well excuse me because someone has to apologise for the Reapers mistakes" Winter said and then walked off.

**(Winter's POV)**

I walked over to the bar and asked Mira for an Ice cold water, I then turned to the blonde newbie.

"Hay sorry about the Reaper, he can sometimes be a little grumpy, but he will warm up to you eventually" I told her

"Who are you" she said quite rudely

"Well my name is Winter, how about you"

"I don't think I want to tell you since you are associated with that person, I think he belongs in a prison" (that's right Lucy is a bitch in this story)

"What did you just say" I growled at her, usually people back off but this girl is just plain stupid

"I said that I don't want to talk to you so go away" she yelled causing everyone to look our way " and I said that your friend is insane and needs to be locked up" that pissed me off

Ice spikes suddenly sprouted out from the ground " I will not let you talk about Grim like that, I don't care who you are but if you say that again then these ice spikes may sprout in another place" now she looks scared

"Winter enough" I heard a booming voice, I turned and saw a short old man, which of course was the master "Now then, team Hell's Fury how was the mission"

We then ran and formed a line in front of him waiting for Grim to speak. I looked at my two partners, of course Flame being the idiot he is was saluting whilst trying to keep a straight face, Grim was all serious *sigh* why can't he be his funny, idiotic self all the time instead of when we are just alone are or with Natsu, Gray, Mira and Erza

"The mission was a complete success master, all of the demons was wiped out" Grim said and that's when it went wrong. Thanks to our dragon hearing we all heard that Lucy bitch say something about being weak. We all turned around and looked at her with death glares, I even noticed Natsu glaring at her.

"What did you say about being weak little girl" Grim said with venom in his tone, he really doesn't like being called weak. Everyone had a shiver sent down their spine and shrunk into their seats, even the master looked worried.

"I said that your weak, I am probably stronger than you since I am part of the strongest team in fairy tail" this caused me and Flame to glare at her.

"Would you like to put that to the test and fight Winter you little girl"

"**Open gate of the bull, Tarous**" a light then appeared and out came a Minotaur like thing with a huge battle axe

"What can I do for you and your sexy body Miss Lucy?"

"Crush that girl for me" the bull then turned to me and froze instantly

"Winter, would you like to deal with this" before I could react Erza, Gray and Natsu were In the way of us

"Hay guys calm down would you, she's new here and she doesn't know you" Grey spoke up

"Gray, move" I spoke with coldness in my tone. After a while he reluctantly did

"now then let's see if you and you stupid bull can survive this, **Glacier Dragon Roar**" a massive stream of ice was blast straight toward the two sending the bull back to his realm and slicing the girls clothes and cutting her in many places.

"well then I think I am going to go and pick a job if that alright with you guys" I turned around to look at Grim " you guys can tag along if you want, same goes with you three" he looked towards Natsu, Gray and Erza. He then walked off, before he walked outside "I will meet you guys tomorrow" and with that he left

"Gray can you please put Lucy in the infirmary" the master spoke up, he then looked at me "did you really have to go that far"

"Hay at least it wasn't Flame and at least it defiantly wasn't Grim"

"Why" Natsu said

"Well I don't like admitting it but I am the weakest in the team, and if Grim attacked her then she would probably be in a coma" they nodded

"Now if you don't mind I am going to go talk to Mira" Fame said and then walked off, I turned towards the others

"So you are Fairy Tail's strongest team huh" they all froze up "don't worry I won't do anything since it probably wasn't you who said it, but I would suggest a name change" with that we all sat down at a table and talked about random stuff.

"Hay Winter, can I ask what magic do you guys actually use, because Natsu has never said anything" Erza asked

"Well one I am quite surprised that Grim invite you guys, and even let Lucy join if she wanted to. But anyway the magic I use is a dragon slayer magic, I also use a very special type of slayer magic that I actually don't know anyone else who uses it" this made Natsu's eyes sparkle

"Please tell me, please, pretty please" I nodded

"The slayer magic I use was created to slay a Lernaean Hydra, which is an ancient water serpent, I also have an exceed that can't fit into the guild"

"Can I ask what Flame use's my sweet sister" Gray spoke up causing me to sweat drop 'oh yeah I am Grey's big sister'

"Well Flame is also a dragon slayer but he also uses many other types of fire magic, which like dragon slayer magic is rare, he also has a exceed but it's kind of hard to get him into the guild"

"What fire magic can he use, what's his exceed and what's it like" Natsu asked making me laugh

"Natsu, you are like a child in a sweet shop. To answer your first question Flame was raised by Atlas Flame, so his fire is nearly hotter than hell fire, he can also use Phoenix fire which if I a correct it is the only fire a dragon slayer cant swallow. He can also make a fire giant to fight for him and Finally his Exceed is a Hell Hound and it's about the size of the guild hall, but it can shrink in size but not very often" Now Natsu has stars in his eyes

"Can I ask what does Grim use" Erza asked

"Well I am not really aloud to say except for the fact that he use two types of magic, I can say that one of his magic is a dragon slayer magic, the other one I am not allowed to say. Finally he also has an exceed but, it can fit in the guild but it could be a little dangerous"

"Why what is his exceed" my brother askes, I was going to say until Flame interrupted me

"His exceed is a Chimera" the group then had their jaws dropped "Hay Winter have you shown your exceed to them"

"Wait I thought you said that it was too big for the guild" Erza said

"I kind of lied, my exceed is a little shy since it is a baby"

"Well can we see it" Natsu shouted, I nodded, water then started to form a shape of a two headed serpent.

"My exceed it a baby Lernaean Hydra, anyway so what do you say would you like to come with us, you will get to see Grim alternate personality"

"What do you mean by that" Erza asked

"Well usually when he comes to the guild he is all serious and seems really grumpy am I not correct" they all nodded "well when we are alone he acts all fun and nice, seriously he really acts all cheerful you would think it was Grim, even Natsu knows this"

"Hay sis, how come Natsu has done all this stuff with Grim"

"Maybe it's because Grim sees Natsu as a brother"

"Hay brother, do you really not mind us tagging along" Erza asked Flame (that's right Flame is Erza's brother)

"Of course not Erza, I am sure it will be fun with you guys along, even if you do bring that blonde girl, I would like to know what her problem is"

"To be honest, no idea she never acted like that before"

"Well if she talks about Grim like that again, I will crush her"

"Why do you have such loyalty to him sister" Gray asked

"Because he was the one who saved me from Deliora, he was the one who healed me, gave me a home and food, he was the one to become my first friend and the first one to help me fit into the guild and he even offered me a place on his team. Gray he is the reason how I found you as well as a new family and new strength, for that I am grateful but it's also because no-one ever sees his other side, people always see his grumpy serious side and then when she said that Grim deserves to be locked up I hated her for it, I am not sure I can become friends with her and I am pretty sure Grim hates her, to be honest Grim is like another brother to me Gray and I want people to see his other side"

They all looked at me with awe because of what I said "is he really like a brother to you" Gray asked

"Yes but he could never replace my real brother" I stood up and hugged him making him blush "no-one can replace my little baby brother that I love so much"

"Winter stop it" he was blushing like crazy

"Alright, well I am going to head home now so see you in the morning if you are coming on our mission" I then walked off.

**(3 person POV)**

They all watched Winter leave through the guild doors

"Alright, I am all fired up for this mission, I am going to get some shut eye see you guys" Natsu said whilst running off

"Well I am looking forward to this mission as well I am going to make sure that Natsu says thanks for this" Gray started then walked off

"Well I best be going as-well" Flame said and began to walk off

"Wait Flame can I ask you something" Erza spoke up

"What is it my dear sister"

"Would you have a problem if I wanted to date Grim" Erza spoke up nervously, Flame walked up to her and gave her a hug

"No I don't, I think he would be the only person I trust to protect you, beside I think he likes you as well"

"Really" Erza asked with a hint of happiness

"Really, really, but I think it's time to go now so I will see you in the morning" with that he walked off and Erza soon followed after checking up on Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2-Mission

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

**Chapter 2-the job**

**(Grim's POV)**

The only people that were in the guild at the time was Erza, Gray, Natsu, winter, Mira and Lucy who stayed in the corner away from everyone. Natsu was jumping up and down full of excitement and Erza, Gray and Winter were just sitting down at a table talking whilst getting a drink from Mira.

Suddenly the doors were blown open and stood there was Me and Flame doing heroic poses

"Look at this one, we have to hunt a group of Wyverns as-well as slay a pack of wolves" I said

"No we should do this one, we have to slay a 6 foot beast as-well as find a healing plant inside a cave full of death traps"

"Guys I already have a mission, we have to destroy a dark guild, you bunch of idiots" winter spoke up but then started saying an apology.

"Very well then TEAM IDIOTS AWAY" I yelled and charged towards the train station

"Well I guess that's our queue to leave, come on guys" winter said whilst walking out followed by everyone else except Natsu and Flame who had ran past everyone

"Seriously, I can't believe I am related to that Flaming idiot" Erza stated

"Hah I like the pun you just put in there as-well"

"Wait I didn't mean to put a pun in there, god dam it" everyone finally arrived at the train station and board. Me, Natsu and Flame were sitting in one table. Winter, Erza and Gray sat on the right side of us and that Blonde annoying little girl just sat away from all of us 'thank god' when suddenly

"OH MY GOD ITS GRIM AND FLAME FROM TEAM HELL'S FURY" I heard a teenage girl scream

"Crap" me and flame said at the same time

"What, what's wrong with having fans"

"It's not that, it's just teenage girls can be a little well weird"

"GRIM LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES"

"FLAME, LET ME MARRY YOU"

"OH HELL NO, FLAME, NATSU EVASIVE MANOVERS" I suddenly created a massive hole and grabbed Natsu and Flame and jumped out, out of the train which was going over a bridge which was in a canyon

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE, COME ON GUYS SAY IT WITH ME WEEEEEEEEE" I yelled

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AWSOME" Natsu yelled

"YEEEEHAAAA" Flame roared

"Well I think it's time to make sure we don't die, come to me my valiant partner, and come to me now Zeus, your master needs your help" I yelled. I then heard a roar and my Chimera appeared making me and Natsu land on his back and he flew us to safety.

"AHHHHH GRIM YOU DICK-HEAD YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME" I heard Flame yell

"USE YOUR OWN PARTNER YOU RETARD" then a shadow appeared and caught Flame in mid-air, somehow his Hell hound was running across the water and was following us.

**(Winter's POV)**

"OH HELL NO, FLAME, NATSU EVASIVE MANOVERS" I heard Grim yell and looked towards him, I saw teenage girls swarm him, he blew open the train and jumped out along with Natsu and Flame

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE, COME ON GUYS SAY IT WITH ME WEEEEEEEEE" I heard him yell

"Well come on then, we will need to catch up to them" I walked to the edge of the train, I turned around to see Erza and Gray staring at me

"What"

"You want us to jump out of the train"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"What have you done with my sister" Gay yelled

"Oh come on it will be fun" I grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards me

"Wait what about Lucy"

"I aint jumping out of a train like an idiot" Lucy growled

"Suit yourself, you can just stay here and be boring, man I wish I sat next to Natsu now, he's way more fun than you guys"

"What was that winter" Erza and Gray said in union

"I said Natsu is way more fun than you guys" I then jumped out of the train

"I hate her sometimes, well here goes nothing" Gray yelled as he jumped out of the train

"GERONIMO" I heard Erza yell, I looked up to see those two has followed me

"Well then I think it's time to make sure we are safe" my exceed appeared behind me and together we used the water to make my exceed expand into an adult Lernaean Hydra with seven heads. I landed on to the middle one with Gray landing on my right and Erza on my left, they actually looked really happy instead of looking sacred

"Come on winter, we better catch up to them" I nodded and told my Hydra to start swimming. When we hit land we saw them waiting for us with Natsu jumping up and down saying how awesome that was, I saw Grim smiling as-well as Flame.

"Hay Winter, I think we may have a contender for someone to join our team" he said pointing towards Natsu.

"Yeah but it looks like those two had fun as-well" Flame stated pointing at Erza and Gray who were still smiling.

"Wait where Blondie is" Grim asked

"She decided to stay on the train so now we have to wait for her"

"Wait why do we have to wait for her, surely we should be heading to the town so we can get to the dark guild" Gray spoke up

"Why should we when we are already there" Grim stated pointing towards a building that is covered by trees.

**(Grim's POV)**

"Well we need to get Lucy" Erza stated trying to get dominance

"Fine, you can go get her whilst I stay here and think of random things that have nothing to do with the mission" I smiled. What confused me and everyone else was that she just simply nodded. She then dragged Natsu and Gray along with her to get their friend.

Flame started to train which was him basically trying to form a full grown Phoenix above his head.

"I am soooo bored, can't we just destroy the guild now and then go have some fun at a park or something"

"Sorry Grim, but you're the one who invited them along, so you have to wait for them" winter argued back, I looked up to see her training as-well

"I have no-one to talk to, why cruel world why must you be so cruel"

"Hay Grim why don't you talk to me" I looked to where the voice originated and saw Erza walking towards us with three figures behind her, I ran straight towards her and hugged her tightly

"Yay the world isn't cruel"

"What an idiot" I looked behind Erza and saw the stupid blonde girl.

"Excuse me little girl, but only my friends are allowed to call me an idiot"

"Really Grim, I would love to call you an idiot" Erza said

"of course since I am the KING OF SEXINESS AND IDIOTIC THINGS" I yelled

"Man your worse than Natsu" the blonde murmured

"If you're going to complain all the time, then why did you come along with us, beside I don't see anything wrong with Natsu"

"That's because you're practically the same Reaper"

"Flame I told you to use my real name, and you know that I took Natsu as my apprentice and that is why Natsu is the PRINCE OF SEXINESS AND IDIOTIC THINGS AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT"

Hell yeah, beat that Gray I am a prince" for some reason Gray smiled

"Anyway let's go and destroy things, I am soooo bored just standing here"

"You never change do you Grim" Erza said

"Nope and I never will, soooo lets go. TEAM SEXINESS CHARGE" I roared as I charged towards the building with Natsu and Flame following me.

I noticed that Erza was about to follow but Winter stopped her and Gray telling them that I needed to blow off some steam.

We made it in front of the guild and I said that we can all have one attack to see who can to the most damage.

"Alright I will go first, **Fire Dragon Roar**" a burst of flames were blown from Natsu's mouth hitting the building and knocking off only the top part.

"Alright now it's my turn,** Flame Titan**" fire started to swirl around Flames body, the fire started to separate, first the flames landed onto the floor, then more flames started to pile on each other and then it formed a body, arms and a head formed after. Finally to finish of this 20 foot humanoid creature a massive cleaver made out of fire formed into its hand. It swung at the building completely carving off a quarter of the whole building.

"Finally it's my turn" I suck in all the flames and some water that was around somewhere "now I am powered up" I jumped into the air "**Elemental Dragons roar**" a beam of light shot from my mouth, the beam looked as if it was multicolored. The beam hit the center of the building decimating the whole building engulfing it in light. When the light faded all that was left was a crater

"Well I think that I win that little game" I then saw Natsu quickly run up to Flame

"Please teach me how to do that" I saw that Flame was actually thinking about it

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone" I burst out laughing "what why are you laughing Grim"

"I'm sorry, but come on you expect Natsu to keep it a secret that you are training him to use **Flame Titan** I am sure he can pull it off but tell me Natsu, to use **Flame Titan **you need a lot of training and patience are you sure you are up to the task"

"Hell yeah, of course I am, I want to be a better fire mage than Flame"

"Well I am not sure about that but come on, the sooner we get back the sooner I can start training you" I saw Natsu's eyes become stars, he suddenly rushed of towards where the others camp

"You know, I think our lives are going to have a little more fun in them"

"I think your right, hay did you know that winter has a crush on Natsu"

"NO FRIGGEN WAY" I yelled

"Yep"

"Come on, we have to hurry so we can help Mira match-make them"

"Okay, oh also when are you going to ask my sister out" I suddenly froze up and started to blush

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" I yelled at him, I then started to walk faster and Flame decided to follow me,

"DON'T YELL AT ME, I KNOW YOU FANCY ERZA"

"YEAH WELL I KNOW THAT YOU FANCY MIRA, BESIDES I LKE SOME ONE ELSE"

"DON'T BRING THAT INTO OUR CONVERSATION AND ARE YOU SURE YOU LOVE SOME ONE ELSE"

"FLAME STOP YELLING AT ME AND OF COURSE I DO, WHY WOULDN'T IN KNOW MY OWN FEELINGS"

"I AM ONLY YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLLING"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, YOU'RE JUST COPYING ME"

"NO YOU'RE COPYING ME"

We made it back to the camp to see Natsu acting all childish, we were still in our how should you call it shouting contest, until Blondie decided to chip in

"WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE" Flame yelled

"YEAH AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT ONLY MY FRIENDS CAN CALL ME AN IDIOT"

"Why don't we all calm down and have some food" I and Flame turned to see winter and Erza staring at us, in the end we both nodded. We sat down and decided to listen to a story that Natsu was talking about, it made him sound really childish

"Then Flame created this massive fire titan and the guild went BLAM after that Grim used a dragon roar and then the guild went BOOM and all that was left was a crater"

"Natsu you really are a hyper-active kid aren't you"

"Yeah but when are you going on a mission next, I want to come with you guys"

"I agree with Natsu" I turned towards Erza who said that "I have defiantly enjoyed today and If it's alright with you guys I would like to do this more often"

"Fine with me Erza" Flame said

"Me too, it would be nice to have some new company" winter said

"Well then, I can't officially accept you as a member of our team since you're in one already, but I can agree that all you have to do is ask to come on a mission and we will take you"

"Oh yeah I forgot, what did you rename your team to" winter asked

"Probably team second strongest team" Flame said jokingly causing me, winter and surprisingly Erza to laugh.

"Actually it's called team Lucy" the blonde said

"Oh you are doing it that way then are, tell me who formed the team in the first place"

"That would be me, since I asked them to accompany me on a mission" Erza stated

"Well then, surely it should be called Team Erza then"

"I don't want my team to be called that" Erza replied back

"Well then who's the second strongest in the team"

"That would be me Grim" Gray spoke up

"No way ice pick that would be me, and soon I will be the strongest after Flame has finished teaching me, I then started to laugh

"I told you he couldn't keep it a secret"

"Hay Winter, you would train me to get stronger right" Gray asked

"Maybe"

"How about you think about a name when you get home okay"

"So Grim how did you come up with the name Hell's Fury" Natsu asked

"I would rather not talk about that" I said with a sad expression

"So the man does have a weakness then" the blonde spoke up causing my team to growl at her

"Seriously Lucy, what has got into you?"

"I asked him his name and he just snapped at me"

"What and you think that I should be nice to you because your names Heartfillia, or because your friends to the ones I consider family"

"No but you could have been a little nicer"

"I don't have time for this, I am going to blow off some steam. Yo Zeus I need your help" my partner then suddenly appeared and glared at the blonde

"Would you like me to burn her master" he said shocking everyone

"One I told you to call me Grim and two no thanks I just want to fly about if that's alright with you"

"Sure thing master" he then turned his gaze back to the blonde "keep doing what you are doing and not even your friends or my master will save you from being burned" I then climbed onto his back and we took off.

After a couple of minutes we landed, I ignored everyone and just went to my tent and waited for morning to come. I was happily trying to get to sleep when I heard my tent being zipped open, I looked towards who opened it and saw Erza.

"Um Erza, what are you doing here"

"Well, we only had two, two man tents and one three man tent. Natsu, winter and Flame are sharing a tent, Lucy and Gray are sharing a tent so that only left your one, I am sorry if I interrupted you"

"No its okay, I was just surprised come in then or you will get cold"

"Thank you" she then **Re-equipped **into some pyjamas she then shivered and rested her head on my chest and hugged me "I am sorry but do you mind if we snuggle, I am quite cold"

"No I don't mind" I said quite quickly whilst blushing "well then see you in the morning"

**(Time skip)**

As morning came I woke up before any-one, I was about to get up until I felt something on my chest, I looked down to see Erza's head lying there "okay stay calm, stay completely calm. Nothing happened right?" I gently lifted her head and place her down on to the pillow, I quickly ran out of the tent and into the forest, when I knew I was far enough away I let out what I was thinking.

"HOLY HELL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHY THE HELL WAS SHE IN MY TENT" before I could react a ball of fire hit me in the back launching me a couple of feet back towards the campsite, I turned around to see a group of six mages in cloaks

"Wow look what we found, one of the mages that trashed our Guild Hall" I smiled

"Are you sure you want to fight me, do you even know who I am"

"Yes, you are my prey and you will be dead soon"

"Well I am GRIM SILVER, ALSO KNOWN AS FAIRY TAIL'S GRIM REAPER NOW FEAR ME" I roared probably waking up everyone back at the camp

"You're the reaper, the demons reaper"

"the one and only, now are you sure you want to fight" I saw them thinking and then they took off, the only left was the one who launched his fireball at me "well then let's see if you can get up after this **Elemental Dragon magical fist**" my fist was then engulfed in light as I sped towards the mage and implanted my fist into his stomach launching him to the other side of the forest.

"Well then I think, I should be going now"

I walked back to the camp and to my surprise everything was like how it was when I left except for a little girl standing to the side she looked about ten years old, she had a hood over her head but I knew that she had blonde hair. Her left eye was violet whilst her right eye looked like magma. She was wearing the same clothes as winter except that her cloak looked like Magma with a violet outline.

"So you're finally here my little demon" I said whilst smiling

"If I can't call you Reaper then you can't call me little demon" the girl said

"Well then what would you like me to call you" the girl stood there for a while in deep thought.

"call me" she then stopped and looked towards the tent that Winter and Flame were sleeping in. the next thing I knew was that Winter was hugging our comrade

"About time you got here our little demon" winter said

"I am sorry but I got side tracked, I decided to deal with the Guild members that ran away from their guild after you destroyed it, with your new friend" we all then sat down and the girl took of hood

"Oh come on I know you don't mind Natsu" she then suddenly looked away from me

"So what, I only put up with him because you like him as a brother"

"Oh come on I know you think of him as a friend and for that now I am going to order you to come to the guild with us after everyone is awake"

"What why" she grumbled

"Because you need to socialise more, I am not saying that you have you talk to anyone, hell you can even just follow us around if you want, and I know you want to see Mira again"

"But I don't want to, all I need is my family and my farther"

"Aww come here my little demon, but you know I will look after you always, if you want you can stay by my side at the guild" her face suddenly lit up

"Really"

"Yes, but I would like you to talk to Mira and the Master at least"

"Sure I can do that for you" the girl squealed

"you know I will never understand how a ten year old girl is the second strongest mage on our team and she looks up to you as a farther" Flame spoke up

"It's because he is the king of sexiness and idiotic things" the girl said

"Alright, from now on you are not allowed to hang out with Grim anymore" Flame stated

"Back on topic before we were interrupted my little demon what would you like to be called"

"Oh yes, call me Amber, I always liked the name"

"Alright now then come here Amber" she walked over and I hugged her "I know you don't like company but we may have some soon, Natsu and some of his friends decided to join us, oh and one more thing. Natsu has a blonde friend but she is really mean and called me weak and said I had to be locked up" her face suddenly became angry"

"Where is she, I will set her right" I tightened my hug around her

"There, there my girl, don't worry winter taught her a lesson, supposedly she was a part of Fairy Tales strongest team"

"Hah I bet she got beat by winter right" the little girl laughed

"Yes she did Amber, I knocked her out in one hit" she then giggled again

"Hay Amber, do you know who Erza Scarlet is" I asked

"Yer she is the one that everyone else apart from our team fears" she cheered

"That's her alright, now she is here as well, and I was hoping that maybe you could become friends with her, you don't have to if you don't want to, but she can be really nice and you both also have something in common"

"What, what do we have in common"

"Well you both have an obsession with Strawberry cheesecake" I laughed causing her to smile and jump away from my hug

"Hay I am not the only one with an obsession, you like chocolate cake, winter likes these weird sweet things and Flame likes those orange flowers" she said whilst running around (I swear that she is worse than Natsu)

"I have you know that my sweets are actually mints and they are nice" I smiled and then asked Amber to come back to me.

"So do you think you can give Erza a chance, I am not asking much, hell I will let you beat up Natsu if you want"

"I will try on one condition"

"Okay what's that" I already have an idea

"When we get back to the Guild you have to buy me some Strawberry Cheesecake" I smiled

"You have yourself a deal you little lady, oh and I almost forgot I have present for you" I reached into my pocked and pulled out a red diamond

"this is a blood diamond, its sharper and lighter than a normal diamond as-well as it being stronger" I put it in her hand causing her to smile "would you like me to add it to your collection" to which she nodded, I then went behind her and undid a necklace that was around her neck

"looks like it won't be able to hold anymore after this, we may have to get you a bracelet Amber" I then looked down at the necklace which had around ten different gem-stones on it, I first noticed the emerald that was in the middle in between a ruby and a sapphire.

"I see that you still have these three stones, even if you don't use them"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I"

"And why is that Amber" Flame asked

"Because it was the first three stones Grim got for me and it also reminds me of you guys since the stones match your eye colours"

"Thank you Amber, I am glad that you are thinking of us" I put the necklace back on her neck and then heard a groan and saw Gray walking out of the tent, I was suddenly hugged my Amber who looked like she was trying to hide

"Hay its okay, he won't hurt you, especially since his sister is here as-well as me and Flame" I hugged her back as she turned towards winter

"So he is your brother" winter nodded

"but don't worry, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, we all know what you are like so just take it as slow as you want okay" Winter smiled as Amber nodded, Gray sat in between me and Flame but didn't see Amber, I then had an idea

"Hay Amber, do you want to go fishing with me" I smiled at her, she nodded nervously. I stood up and pulled her up

"Hay do you want a piggy back" she smiled and nodded quickly

"well come and ride the Grim express" I crouched down so she could climb on I then turned to the others "I will see you guys in a bit" I then ran off making Amber giggle, when we got to the river I let her down and turned to her with a sad face

"Amber listen to me, I am sorry that I am making you come along to the guild with us but I think it will be a lot more fun with you there and I am sure that you will have more fun there as well"

"I know Dad, but there are always fights there and I don't really want to get hurt" I crouched down to her

"I know, but I will be there to protect you as-well as your sister and brother"

(Okay so Amber may look at winter and Flame as brother and sister and also I only let her call me farther or dad in private)

"and you know we love you like Family, you know I see you as my daughter and I promise that I will never let anything happen to you like before ever again, and one day if you still want to I will make it official and then you will be called Amber Silver, the daughter of Grim Silver" she smiled

"REALLY"

"Would I lie about something like that to my precious daughter, now how about I catch some fish and you can try out that blood diamond"

"Can you watch me Dad" I smiled

"Of course I will" I stepped away from her as a seal began to appear on her arm. Her arm suddenly turned red and began to look identical to the blood diamond.

"Very good Amber, you are defiantly improving you magic even if that isn't your strongest magic" I then picked her up and put her on my shoulders

"Hay Dad do you think that Flame will let me copy his Hell Hound so I can have it for my **Take-over **magic" she asked as I walked towards the ocean

"I am not sure yet, I think he will but if he doesn't you could always beat him up"

"What why would I do that to my brother" I laughed

"I know, I know oh I just remembered, that when we get to the Guild you will finally get your Guild Mark"

"I can't wait, can you be there with me when I get it"

"Of course I will be there, if you want I will take a picture of you getting it from Mira so we could add it to the photo album"

"Do you think we could look through it when we get back?"

"Of course my dear, now let's look for some fish, I will give you the biggest one we find"

After a couple of minutes of fishing we found around fifty, but let some go because Amber wanted to hold my hand, we started to walk back as Amber held my right hand and I carried the twenty dozen fish in my left arm.

"Hay Amber, will you let me call you Amy for short"

"Wow I never thought of that, I will let you Dad because I love you" she then hugged my leg "only if you let me look through the Photo album when we get back" I smiled at her, when we made it to the camp I told her to go to Winter since she was the one who had the Album.

"Hay Flame, get a fire started" he turned and nodded, the next thing I knew was that we had nine different fires cooking two fish each, since there was nine of us there was a flame each. We decided to sit in a circle like it was a campfire, Amber was a bit nervous at first and hid behind me, I told her that she could sit next to me or anywhere were she felt comfortable, unlucky for my legs that comfortable seat was in between them and she had her back rested against my stomach.

She looked up at me with a facial expression that was telling me if it was okay to sit there I smiled and whispered into her ear

"I don't mind, this is a big step for you Amber"

"Hay Grim, do you think I could look through the Album" I smiled and nodded, I looked towards winter

"Hay Winter, can we have the black book" she nodded and threw it to me. So far for some reason no-one had asked who Amber was, winter decided to come over to us

"I hope you don't mind if I look through it as well" I shrugged my shoulders and place the book in front of Amber, who quickly opened the first page to see a picture of all four of us with a dead creature that was quadruple my size laying there dead.

"I remember that day, it was the day when we took our first job as a complete team" I said and winter nodded. I looked up to see Flame walking towards us leaving Natsu and Happy to have the rest of the fish. Amber turned over the page and there was a picture of me giving her a piggy back and winter was behind us chasing us with a stick

"Hahaha I remember that day, it was the day that Amber asked you if she could call you her farther, and then to celebrate you two decided to put glue in Winters hair" Flame laughed as we turned the page. The next picture was of Amber being chased by Flame and winter was trying to hold Flame back.

"Oh I remember that, Amber decided to put yogurt in your shoes Flame and you got really mad" winter explained

"You know I never realised that you were such a trouble maker Amber" I said

"Grim I told you that you can call me Amy" she stated

"Really, I thought that was only in private" she then shook her head

"Can I call you Amy as well" winter asked

"Only if I get to call her Amy as-well"

"Hay guys, you are my family so you can both call me Amy" they both smiled and hugged her as I turned the page

It was a picture of me running away from a wyvern because I walked into its nest, I couldn't help but laugh

"I have to admit, but that was one of the best days of my life" the three looked at the picture and smiled

"I will agree with Grim, that day really was fun" flame said

"Yeah and that incident made it one of the best" winter spoke up

"It was the best day of my life, my family cared for me and loved me and then Grim truly came my foster farther" I smiled and hugged her.

It was around mid-day after we had finished looking at our pleasant memories, winter had gone to train Grey and Flame had gone to train Natsu. I and Amber were still sitting down until I saw Erza looking lonely

"Hay Amber do you mind if I ask Erza to come over" she looked at me and smiled

"No because I know that you will protect me, besides I feel safe with you, but will she and you mind if I curl up and hide"

"No I won't, like winter said you can take it as slow as you want" I then looked towards Erza and called her over

"What do you want Grim"

"Well you looked lonely so I was wondering if maybe you wanted some company and I wanted to introduce you to a special person" she nodded and sat down

"I wanted you to meet Amber, she is the last member of my team but let's just say that she doesn't feel comfortable with others around" she nodded and turned to Amber

"Hello my name is Erza, I am a friend of Grims and I hope we can get along as-well" Amber didn't reply, instead she just curled. I hugged her and smiled, I then turned to Erza

"Sorry Erza, it may be a while, I did tell her to take it as slow as she wants to"

"My name is Amber" she mumbled, I saw Erza smile

"It's nice to meet you Amber, if you don't mind I am going to pack up our stuff"

"Do you need any help" I asked

"No thanks, I will get Lucy to help, you should stay here" she walked away and then I noticed that Amber was looking at me, I turned to face her and smiled

"Did I make her go away, I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. In fact I am proud of you and so would be winter and Flame if they saw the step you took" I said as I began to hug her

"Really"

"Yes, and I am sure that they will be proud of you like me when you get your guild mark"

"Can I see yours please Grim" I smiled at her, I then took my cape off and showed her my right shoulder blade. On it was the fairy tail guild mark. It was silver and had an emerald outline

"So have you thought about where you want yours to be?"

"Yeah, I am going to have mine in the same place as yours but I am not sure about the colours"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to have mine like yours excerpt it would be yellow, but I have two eye colours"

"I am sure that Mira can sort it out and I quite like the idea of a yellow guild mark with one half of the outline being violet and the other looking like magma"

"Really, you think it would look cool"

"Yes I do, but I want you to think what you want it to be like"

"Would you mind if I had the same colours as yours"

"I would be honoured, but like I said I want you to think of the colours that you want okay" she nodded her head and I smiled

After a couple of minutes I left Amber and helped Erza finished packing, I then walked back to see Lucy confronting Amber who looked really scared. When Amber saw me she ran to and hugged, I hugged her back but then noticed that she was in tears.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER" I roared causing everyone to stop what they were doing and come to us. Winter and Flame were the first to notice my glare at Lucy and also that Amber was crying, they quickly ran up to us, Winter holding Amber and Flame trying to calm me down since the last person who had made Amber cry I put them in a coma for a year.

"I SAID WHAT YOU DID TO HER" I yelled, I saw the blonde bitch shivering in fear

"Grim look at me, go to Amber she needs you right now, I will make sure that Blondie pays for hurting her" I nodded and ran back to Amber quickly hugging her telling her that I was sorry.

"Now then Blondie, what did you do to Amber" Flame asked with venom in is tone.

"I simply asked how a weakling like her was able to join your team"

"YOU CALLED HER A WHAT" I roared "THAT'S IT **BODY FOCUS SPEED 100%**" I suddenly disappeared in as second and reappeared in front of Lucy slamming my fist into her stomach knocking her flying

"Nobody calls Amy weak, I don't care who they are" I began to walk towards her, but Natsu and Gray jumped in between us

"Grim you need to calm down now"

"If you get in the way, I will not hesitate to make you move, I will not let that girl bully my family because of something that happened in her past, so I will ask nicely, you will move or I will make you"

**"Flame Titan"** I heard and a couple of seconds later a giant fire cleaver slammed against the ground, when the smoke cleared, Natsu and Gray were lying on the floor, they were fine

"Come on Grim, the Blondie's not worth it, and we don't want to hurt our friends, let's just get Amber and leave" I nodded and we started to walk towards Amber. On way we passed Erza

"Erza, I am sorry and don't worry they will be fine, the only one who may be hurt will be Lucy, who may have at least one cracked rib"

"It's okay, I am sorry for what she did can you please tell Amber that I am sorry for what my friend did" I nodded and said thank you and walked off.

When I saw Amber she was still crying, when she saw me she ran up to me and hugged. I returned it

"I am so sorry for leaving you, please can you forgive me Amy"

"Don't worry Dad, you didn't cause this but I see what you mean by that blonde girl being mean"

"Come on, we are leaving" I then turned around and she climbed onto my back. My team began to walk to the nearest train station. I still had Amber on my back with my partners walking beside me.

"I can't believe that Blondie, she tried to take advantage of a little girl and she still believes that she is strong" Flame said

"I know what you mean, I am going to have to teach her a lesson, to not mess with any of us especially Amber"

"Hay winter sorry about hurting Grey and I am sure Grim is sorry for threatening him to"

"Don't worry about it, I nearly decided to attack him as-well after I saw him protect her"

"It's my fault, I left her, she was all alone and I said that I will always be there to protect her" I mumbled

"Never think that it was your fault, you couldn't have stopped this"

"But if I had stayed with her then she wouldn't have got hurt"

"Dad don't worry, I said I forgive you, but I would rather beat her up for messing with my family, is that alright if I can do it instead of Winter" I smiled

"Are you sure" she nodded

"Then it's okay with me, and I will be there to make sure you are fine"

"So will us" my partners said in union.

We bored the train headed for Mongolia which is where the guild is. Amber fell asleep so I let her rest on my chest. My two partners sat opposite us. I then noticed that Erza and her team boarded the train last minute. Natsu came charging at us

"What the hell grim, why did you do that for"

"Natsu I think you should leave, we are in no mood to talk to any of you except Erza, and Grim is defiantly in no mood to play around, so back off before we make you and leave us alone" Flame stated until Grey joined in

"Come on guys, it was an accident" that was when winter joined in and started laughing

"Accident, you can't accidentally make someone cry, and like Flame said, we are in no mood to talk to anyone except Erza so go away and join you friend before we make you"

"What the hell sis, you never acted like this" the air suddenly went cold but it didn't come from winter, it came from me. I was glaring at them

"Leave NOW" they suddenly sprinted off. "Great now we have to deal with them" Amber decided to wake up

"How are you feeling sleepy head" winter asked

"I am fine now thank-you, and thank you for everything"

"Hay your part of the family remember" Flame spoke up

"Yeah and you will always be our family, you are my precious daughter after all" she then hugged me

"And you are my caring and loving family" we all smiled at what she did.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Mongolia, we decided that instead of heading to the guild hall, we left for our house.

**(Erza's POV)**

We left the train and I noticed that Grim and his team were walking away from us but weren't heading towards the guild.

"come on guys let's go" I said as I began to walk to the guild, a few minutes later Natsu had burst through the door followed by Gray and Lucy, finally I entered and went straight to the bar to talk to Mira.

"Oh your back, wait where's Grim and his team" the silver haired bar-maid asked

"There was some complications between the two groups"

"Complications, there team weren't berserk on us" Lucy stated, I turned around and glared at her

"What did you say to the girl, it was your fault that they acted like that?"

"Who was the little girl" Mira asked

"That's what I came to ask you, do you know about a ten year old girl called Amber who is on Grims team"

"so they finally decided on a name for her then good, to answer your question I do but only met her once the same goes for the master" this surprised me " she hasn't even got her guild mark yet"

"How can she be a part of the guild if she doesn't have her mark yet?"

"it's because she is scared of people, I heard that it took almost a two months for Grim and his team to make her fully feel comfortable around them, I don't know much about her but I know that she has had a troubled past, can I ask what happened"

"Supposedly Lucy call her a weakling and made her cry" the usual smile that Mira had suddenly left.

"Well um Lucy might not want to come back to the guild for a while"

"Whys that"

"well one; the last person to make Amber cry was put in a coma by Grim for a year, and second of all she is the second strongest member of Grim's team" that made my mouth drop "finally I think that the team may be coming to even the score"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that they are going to challenge your team to a fight"

"Good, then we can prove who the strongest Team is" I glared at Lucy again

"We can't fight them, we will get obliterated by them"

"That's why you never hurt Amber"

"Can I ask what her relationship is with them?"

"from what I heard from the master, Amber is like a brother and sister to Winter and Flame and Amber sees Grim as a farther and to be honest I think that he sees her as a daughter"

"Well I think I will be going home now, I best be prepared to be destroyed by them"

"You know there maybe another way that they will do it"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that Amber will want to teach Lucy a lesson, to not mess with her family"

"Lucy will stand no chance, anyway I think I will be going now, see you tomorrow Mira"


	3. Chapter 3-worst day but new life

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3- Worst Day but new life<span>**

**(Grim's Pov)**

We all woke up in our house and after a big cooked breakfast we started to walk towards the guild with Amber on my shoulders. A few minutes later we opened the doors and there was complete silence as all the guild members stared at us. I put Amber onto the floor and then let her hold my hand.

"Alright guys, go back to what you were doing before" the guild then suddenly returned back to its normal cheerful self as me and Amber began to walk to the bar, Flame decided to bring his camera since he wanted to put this in our photo album. We all walked straight to the bar and called for Mira's attention

"Hay Mira, do you think you can give Amber her guild mark" she smiled

"Of course, now where is the little demon" I smiled as I picked up Amber and put her on a stool.

"I could of done it myself you know" I smiled and ruffled her hair

"Now then where would you like it and what colour?"

"Can I have it on my right shoulder blade please, and can I have it silver with a violet and emerald outline"

"of course here you go" as soon as Mira put the stamp onto Ambers skin Flame took the picture and gave it to Winter to put it in the book

"There you go, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail" she ran to me and hugged me

"Oh I almost forgot, Mira can we have a slice of strawberry cheesecake for Amber please" she nodded and walked away. The guild doors were then opened up and Erza walked in waved to her and called her over.

"So when are we doing our battle" I looked at her confused

"Why are we going to battle?"

"Because a member of my team, hurt yours. Mira said that you would like to battle"

"Hahaha, don't worry I think Amy is just going to duel Lucy for hurting her"

"Ok" she looked at Amber "is that Strawberry cheesecake I can smell"

"Yeah, she has the same obsession as you do Erza" Mira stated as she walked in.

"Well then I will be sitting over there if you need me" she then walked off to the table that she pointed at

"Hay Mira, do you mind if we take this upstairs, where there's less people"

"Sure but make sure you bring the plate down, also Laxus is up there"

"Don't worry about, well then Amber do you want to go" she nodded and I grabbed the palate

"Thank you Mira" she said

"Don't worry about it our little demon, you go have fun" Amber nodded and then took my hand as I lead her upstairs and greeted my other two partners.

The guild doors opened up and Gray walked in and sat next to Erza. After a couple more minute the doors were blown open and Natsu ran inside followed by Lucy. I saw the master jump down and land onto the bar.

Everyone sat on the tables. I noticed that Laxus had walked up to us

"Hay Laxus, what can we do for yer" Flame said

"I just wanted to meet the fourth person on your team and that she is the second strongest" he then turned to Amber "My name is Laxus, nice to meet you" she looked worried, she turned to me and I smiled

"My name is Amber, nice to meet you sir" then Laxus did something that confused me

"Hay, no matter how bad our pasts have been there is always a future. You have found a great new family and a great new farther, you are safe now okay and when these guys aren't here to help you, I will try my best to okay" she nodded

"Thank you Mr Laxus" I am really proud of her

"Please just call me Laxus" he then turned to me "you better look after this one Grim" he then walked off leaving me and my team confused except Amber. I then asked her to come over here. As soon as she was in reach I pulled her towards me and hugged her.

"I am really proud of you right now, that was a big step for you and you should be proud of yourself, now I am sure the other two want to hug you so I will let you go" I did and she ran to Winter who gave her a hug. I went to the banister and looked down to see the usual Fairy Tail. Until I saw them slowly falling asleep one by one. The doors opened up to reveal a cloaked figure his name was Mystigan he usually put everyone asleep.

"I will take this one please"

"Wait at least lift the spell" the master said

"Wait till I get outside"

"Take care of yourself Mystigan" I called

"you too Grim and make sure that little girl is safe" he walked outside of the guild and everyone started to wake up except for the one who were un-affected which was me, the master, my team and Laxus. I started to hear everyone grumble and complain

"So who was that" Lucy said

"Mystigan, he usually puts everyone to sleep, the only person who has seen him is the master" then there was silence until someone started to laugh

"Leave Mystigan alone, he is just shy and also I, Grim and his team have also seen him. You're just a bunch of weaklings"

"What are you saying Laxus" Natsu yelled

"I am saying that a ten year old girl who just joined is a lot stronger than you"

"Laxus fight me"

"Give me a break Natsu, if you couldn't beat Erza then you can't beat me"

"he's right" everyone turned to me "you aren't strong enough to fight him no less beat him, so sit back down and shut up.

"So you are here Grim, tell me where that girl is"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to fight her" then Laxus interrupted

"You really are stupid aren't you, Amber is the second strongest member of team Hell's Fury, so if you can't beat Erza you can't beat her" he then jumped down and took a job of the job board "I am doing this one gramps" he then walked out.

My team decided to join me at the banister, and Amber was standing next to me glaring at Lucy. I smiled at this

"I think I will take that offer that Mira suggested and have team Hell's Fury fight Fairy Tales strongest team, If that is alright with my comrades they all nodded until I looked at Erza who decided to slam her head onto the table and start groan

"No I will forbid it" I looked at the master

"Very well the, how about if Amber duels with Lucy outside"

"Fine, go ahead" I smiled and looked at Amber who gave me a nod

Everyone walked outside and I whispered something into Amber's ear. They both took the positions and waited for the master to begin the match

"BEGIN"

**"Open gate of the bull, Tarous"** a light appeared and out came the same bull thing that she used against winter

"Teach her what it means to attack our family" I yelled

"**Mythical Take-over, Fenrir**" a black light engulfed Amber and I began to smile, Fenrir wasn't her strongest form because she hasn't mastered it yet, but it defiantly is not her weakest form. When the mist disappeared, where Amber stood was now a wolf twice the size of me standing on two legs. It had golden plated gauntlets and knee guards. It howled and charged at the bull with speed that could nearly match my own after I **body focused **my speed to 100%, in one clean swipe it took the bull down, it then set its eyes onto Lucy. It began to slowly walk towards her and in an Instant it had took her down, the wolf ran towards us and jumped towards me, before it landed it changed back into the little girl that I love as my daughter and hugged me.

We walked into the guild and everyone was quiet. Until Natsu came over

"Hay you, fight me" Natsu said whilst rushing towards us with his fist covered in flames. Amber quickly jumped and covered her arm with the blood diamond that I gave her and met his punch. I swear I heard a couple of bones break and the fist's connected and Natsu was sent flying

"wait she can use two magic arts" I smiled at everyone's reaction as she walked over and jumped onto her stool which was between me and Winter, Mira walked in and gave her a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"This ones on me, but I would like to ask what that **take-over** was" Amber looked towards me and I knew what she wanted

"The **Take-over **magic she used is called **Mythical Take Over** it is one of the rarest ones there is, it allows the user to use any form of mythical creature, so far she has** Fenrir** which you just saw, she can also use a **Chimera**, also she has a more powerful form, but can't control it yet. Lastly we are going to let her copy Flames Hell Hound and Winters Hydra but only when they feel like it. Finally this **Take Over **magic is different to the rest because instead of literally taking control of a creature, it allows the magician to copy the creatures form, so the creature still exists but the magician can use its form and store it away"

Mira seemed quite surprised at that answer and then I realised that Natsu was still on the ground with his broken hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him, someone may want to take him to the infirmary and take a look at his hand"

"Whys that"

"Because of what Amber used on him and that is all I am going to say" I turned to Amber who had just finished her cake "would you like to go home now" she nodded and I gave her my hand and we walked out.

It was the day after and when we arrived the guild was torn to pieces with iron poles sticking out. I charged into basement looking for the master and my partners, everyone seemed to be fine.

"Master what happened here" I am pretty sure he was drunk

"It doesn't matter my boy, now go and have fun with your comrades" I nodded and walked off to see my partners. I then noticed that Natsu and his team came barging in complaining that we should do something.

"NATSU" they all turned to me "Shut up" I stated in a cold tone making him freeze in place. Minutes pasted until I saw Levy and her team being dragged to the infirmary, they seemed to be unconscious.

"THIS MEANS WAR" the master yelled, my right eye suddenly started to burn as I yelled in agony, the only people who knew what was happening was Flame, Winter and the master

"Strap him to a bed, NOW" the master yelled as I was dragged "Now then Amber I would like you to stay with Grim, the rest follow me" seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and all I could do was thrash about whilst tied to a bed.

"Amber, can you lift up my eye patch" she nodded and did so, instead of there being no eye or an eye with no emotion, there was an emerald eye like my left except for the fact that it was a dragon's eye

"Amber, I never told you this but I am actually the biological son of the elemental dragon, I am a half breed of dragon and human"

"But what dos that have to do with your pain"

"My organs are changing, all of my organs are tuning into a dragons. I also need to tell you something that could put you in danger"

"What do you need?"

"I need to tell you that because I am a half breed I can take a dragons appearance, I can change my skin to scales, grow claws and sprout wings but. If I am in a state of pure rage I will turn into an actual dragon and will attack anyone that I see is a threat" I then suddenly heard footsteps as everyone barged into my room

"What's wrong" I asked

"the master, his magic is gone" the ground suddenly started to shake, everyone turned to look outside and saw a giant building walking in the water towards us

"Fairy Tail, I ask of you to hand over Lucy Heartfillia now, and I won't ask again" the master of phantom lord said everyone then started to shout about how we never give up one of our own

"But what can you do, your master is on his death bed and your strongest team is injured" my eyes widened as I tried to find my partners, I saw them on the beds opposite me with cuts and bruises all over them

"Now then this is the Jupiter canon, hand Lucy Heartfillia or fall by its power" the phantom lord master stated.

"Everyone behind me" Erza shouted, the beam was fired and she deflected it with all her might but only just survived.

"You have 15 minutes until it is fired again" I then had an idea

"Amber, reach into my left pocket and you should find two pill capsules" she nodded and searched for them. She took them out and I told her to put them in my mouth

"I need you to get out of here, with the others in the infirmary" she nodded and then started to push everyone out. I then bit down onto the capsule and let out a huge roar as a white light engulfed me

Nothing happened for a while until a speaker told everyone that the Jupiter canon was ready, it began to fire. But the Guild hall was destroyed as a white dragons head busted out of the top destroying the guild in the process, it roared as a breath of blue flames came from its mouth and met the Jupiter canons beam head on deflecting it with ease.

The dragon was pure white with emerald eyes, it stood up on all fours demolishing what was left of the guild, and its wingspan was around 20 metres. It had spikes all over its body from its neck to the bottom of its tail.

"If you set that dragon on us then I will have no choice but to hurt my prisoner" I projection was then shown showing a man with black hair and piercings kicking Lucy in the chest.

The dragon roared as it took to the sky, it began to fly towards the Phantom Lords guild house, its mouth began to fill up with dragon fire. It then launched a stream of blue fire melting the Jupiter canon and half of the guild hall.

After a couple of minutes the Phantoms guild hall was totally destroyed, but what scared everyone was what happened to Lucy. Everyone was standing amongst the ruins of their guild hall all staring at me with Lucy in my arms with a serious burn on her arm.

I placed her onto the floor and walked to the river where nobody was, I could tell that my presence wasn't wanted after the damage I caused. I started to hear footsteps, I turned around to see Amber staring at me. Before I could talk she ran to me and hugged me

"Don't worry, Dad I forgive you" I smiled at her and hugged her back

"Amy, this may be the last time we see each other for a while"

"What, what do you mean, you can't leave, please don't leave me"

"Amber, I am sorry but I may have no choice"

*sniffle* "why, why can't you just come back"

"You saw the looks that everyone gave me, I wouldn't be surprised if the master kicked me out of the guild"

*sniffle* "then I will come with you"

"No, Amber your place is here"

"But, I want to"

"Amber, I want you safe, the safest place is here where you can be protected by Winter and Flame, I promise you that I will see you again" I then reached into my pocked and brought out a form "here, I have already signed it, all it needs is your name if you still want to, think of it as something that will make me come back to you"

She took the form "this, this is an adoption paper" I smiled and nodded my head

"if you will still have me as a farther then all you need to do is write your name and it will become official" I then took out a pen "but only if you want it" she grabbed the pen, but then stopped

"Are you sure that I will see you again" I nodded my head

"I promise" she then wrote her name onto the form and the pen and paper disappeared.

"You are now known as Amber Silver, the daughter of Grim Silver" she then hugged me tightly, I then noticed the master walking towards me with everyone behind him

"Go to winter and Flame, tell them the good news" she then turned and understood why, she ran off as soon as the master appeared in front of me

"Grim, do you realize what your actions have caused"

"I do, I saved the guild and everyone that belonged to it but the consequence was that the guild hall was destroyed"

"Do you think that this is a joke Grim, you nearly killed one of your comrades?"

"Who?"

"Lucy"

"I didn't touch her, she was nowhere near my fire"

"Don't make excuses Grim, I am sorry but I have to expel you from the guild" i tried to make sure my tears did not come through my eyes

"Get out of here Grim and if I see you again I will make you pay" I looked up to see that Natsu was the one who said it

"Can I at least say goodbye to my family"

"You have no family here Grim, now leave" Natsu yelled, suddenly a blood red fist slammed into his face knocking him flying

"We're his family you little runt" Flame spoke up

"If anyone has a problem with him saying goodbye, you might want to speak up now" no-one did until Natsu's team all said at once

"He betrayed us, he hurt Lucy and we are going to make him pay" Natsu's fists were engulfed in fire, Gray started to create an icy aura and Erza re-equipped into a her queen of the fairies amour making ten swords appear

"**Take-Over, Fenrir**" Amber yelled causing black mist to surround her and turning her into the wolf form she used against Lucy.

"**Flame Titan**" Flame yelled causing a 20 foot humanoid titan to appear

"Let me join you Flame, **Ice Titan**" ice started to form until a titan appeared that looked like a replica of Flames except that it was made out of ice

"Grim control your team"

"sorry Gramps, but I am not part of the guild anymore remember, they aren't my team any more" I then formed a dagger out of ice and put it against my right shoulder blade, cutting an X into my Fairy Tail mark

"**Open gate of the bull, Tarous**" it seems that Lucy joined in.

"Well that's unfair now, four against three, how about I help, **Elemental Titan**" I roared as the same titan appeared except that its body parts were different colours to represent the elements

"Now, I suggest that you back off now, before I get serious" I stated causing many people to shiver in fear including the master, the master told them to and I told my family to power down. I started to walk away

"**Roar of the fire dragon**" I turned to my side to see a stream of flames heading towards me, the fire engulfed me, but then they started to swirl around as I swallowed them.

"I'm powered up now" I smiled "**Roar of the elemental dragon"** I shot a beam of light directly towards Natsu knocking him flying, everyone got into a battle stance "well it's been fun but I am going now so bye, **Body Focus Speed 100%**" I then disappeared, Amber still in her **Take-Over** form ran away and Flame and Winter summoned their exceeds and followed Amber.

A couple of minutes later we all arrived at our house, we all talked about what was going to happen

"I want you guys to stay here and protect my Daughter" they both nodded

"Before you go, I got tickets to Akane resort, I thought we could use them as a fare well moment" I smiled

"Thank you, thank you for everything that you guys have done for me" everyone smiled and the day after we took off, when we arrived at the resort all the civilians cheered that they got to meet us. We all got changed and went to the pool to have a swim, I then saw Flame staring at winter so I went to him.

"So you actually like winter then and not Mira"

"Yes and no, I asked Mira out but she turned me down, I thought that maybe I had a chance with winter but I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Hang on second then" I then swam over to winter

"Hay Winter, can I ask, do you love anyone"

"Well to be honest I like Flame but I also like Natsu somehow, even if I am a dragon slayer, but Natsu seems to like that Blondie and Flame likes Mira"

"What would you do if I said that Mira rejected Flame, and Flame actually likes you but doesn't want to ask you since he doesn't want to ruin his friend ship with you?"

"Are you really sure" I nodded

"Now go get him, ice queen" she smiled at her nickname. I turned to find Amber only to see Lucy in front of her with a bandage around her arm, I began to walk over to them, Lucy and her friends didn't see me coming and I heard what she was saying to my Amy

"No-one wants you in the Guild so why don't you just leave and make everyone happy"

"No, I promised Grim that I would stay and be safe" that's when Natsu joined in

"And who's going to protect you, winter and Flame, please they hate you and Grim left you alone" I then appeared behind Amber glaring at the two

"You want to say that again runts" they looked at me and began to back off, until they slammed into someone and I smiled. They turned around to meet a glaring Flame, they looked to their right only to see winter there, their only way out was to their left which was quickly blocked by my Chimera, Flame's Hell Hound and winter's Hydra.

We surrounded them, ready to kick there ass's.

"Look what we found, two weaklings picking on our friends Daughter and our sister" Flame stated

"Did you really think that we would let you get away with bullying a little girl" winter spoke up, I only then noticed that all the civilians had backed away creating room for us to fight.

"Looks like we have caught a couple of rats, maybe we should call pest control" I then summoned blue flames in my hand, winter summoned shards of ice and Flame summoned white flames.

"As my name is Hell Fire, maybe I should cleanse this world from some filth that walks on this world" Flame said in a deathly tone

"As I am the Ice Queen, maybe I should freeze you for eternity and make sure no-one sees you ever again" winter spoke up with the same tone as Flame.

"As the Reaper, maybe I should send you to hell from right where you stand" I stated with a deathly tone that made everyone shiver

"I will not let you harm my Daughter, do you hear me loud and clear" then the stupid blonde spoke up

"Why do you call that weak girl your Daughter anyway" that was one Amber spoke up?

"Because my name is now Amber Silver, Daughter of Grim Silver, and if I remember I am the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and I am pretty sure I beat you in one hit" she smiled

"What is the meaning of this" I heard the voice of a certain scarlet haired female trying to make dominance

"Nothing much Titania, we just caught two pests that were ruining my Daughters day off, so I called pest control"

"Master can I burn them now" my chimera asked

"hmm, well that wasn't the pest control I called for, how about you burn them but make sure not to kill them since then they will learn not to bother people like the rats they are" I stated

"Grim, you will let them live, and you will not harm them. In return they will not bother you or Amber and if they give her any trouble then I will deal with them personally"

"And why should I believe you Erza" I snarled

"Because as a knight of Fairy Tail I give you my word"

"Someone from Fairy Tail giving me there word does not make me trust you Erza"

"What if we made sure of that word" I turned towards my comrades "what if we watched over Erza and if we find out that she didn't keep her word then we will remind her" Flame spoke up

"And what about you little one, would you be okay staying at the guild with them" Amber turned to me

"I will try" I nodded and then turn my attention back towards Erza

"Okay, I will not harm them, in return you will make sure that the rats do not lay a figure on her or harm her in anyway, and if I find out that anything happened to her, then Fairy Tail will meet Hell itself" I then started to walk away as my Chimera gathered Flames in his mouth and the other exceeds began to use their attacks, Flames Hell Hound conjuring shadows and winter's Hydra summoning water

"Umm grim, you said you wouldn't harm them" I turned around

"I know I did, but one I don't control the Hydra or the Hell Hound and two my partner didn't say anything" I then carried on walking away and Amber followed. We made it to our hotel room and I asked Amber to sit next to me for a minute.

"I am sorry that happened to you, and I am sorry that I have to leave you with that guild, I promise that when I find a new guild that will let us join I will come for you okay, I also want to give you something" I then summoned Zeus who was my Chimera

"This is my partner Zeus, it's not that I don't trust winter or Flame in protecting you, it's just that they are not always there so I have called Laxus and he said that he will help you when they are not there, you remember Laxus don't you"

"Was he the kind blonde man that said that I could beat Natsu, and said that I had a great family"

"Yes that's him, now when Flame and winter aren't there Laxus will help you but he isn't always there as well, so I am giving Zeus to you so he can protect you as well as be your friend. He's already agreed to this so why don't you talk to him"

"Hello Mr Zeus" she said nervously to the Chimera

"Please, just call me Zeus. Now if it's okay with you I will be around you all the time, I will be there if you need protecting, I will be there if you just want to talk and I will make sure nobody comes near you without your consent okay" she then ran and hugged the Chimera surprising him

"Thank-you"

"No need to thank me child"

"Amber, I have another present for you" she then returned to her seat. I lifted a necklace over my head, it had a pendant that looked like a dragons tooth, and it also had a metal shark attached to it.

"I want to give you this. The tooth is from my dragon, it is a reminder for me and I want you to look after it, also the shark is very important to me and you"

"I understand the tooth, but can I ask how the shark is important to me and you" she asked

"Well the shark is actually made out of Adamantium, so you can use it with your magic and you already know the properties of the metal. Finally the Shark is important because it reminds me of you, you see the shark is a beautiful creature just like you, but if you push it to far then it can push back even harder like you, this is why the Shark is important to me"

"I have to admit the Shark reminds me of you as well Dad"

"Do you really think so Amy" there was a sudden banging against our door, I opened it up to see the figure of Gray

"Why are you here Gray?"

"It's Erza, she got kidnapped"

"So" I instantly replied

"What do you mean so, she is your friend and fellow guild member"

"One I got kicked out of the guild for being accused of something that I didn't do and two friends look out for each other, the only ones that looked out for me were Winter, Flame and Amber so if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep now"

"How can you be so heartless" I laughed

"Me heartless, tell me why I should help you after all that you have done, all you have done is tormented Amber as soon as she got her guild mark, and then all of you casted me out without a care in the world and you didn't even ask my view of what happened" this made him feel guilty

"Listen we were wrong, I am sure that if you come back then you can join" I interrupted him

"That I can re-join the guild, sorry but no thanks now good bye" I then slammed the door on his face and walked over to Amber and knelt down

"Amber, I am afraid that there is something that I have to do and after that you won't see me for a while, so for now this is goodbye little one and remember I love you" I stood up "and Zeus be a good boy and burn any one who hurts her" I then left and headed straight towards the place that I destroyed 10 years ago.

When I arrived at the tower of heaven it had been blasted by the Euthorim blast, which was one of the magic counsel's weapons that fires a condensed beam of all the elements. I appeared and knocked out Natsu right before he could eat the Euthorim.

"Grim, what are you doing here" Erza spoke up

"Why don't you shut up" I growled as I took a bite out of the Euthorim. I absorbed all the elements. "I am all powered up, **Elemental Dragon Roar**" I blew the blue haired man straight off the tower. I then turned towards Natsu and Erza.

"now it's time to meet your friends" I picked them up and pulled them towards the edge "Tell Winter and Flame that they better look after Amber for me" I then threw them into the water and jumped to the bottom of the tower, I then realized that there was 10 seconds left until the unstable Euthorim exploded.

"**Body Focus Strength 100%, Dragon Form Wings"** I felt my strength build up until I felt like I could lift anything, dragonic wings sprouted out from my back as I lifted the tower. I then began to fly up into the sky counting how many seconds I had left. I knew I would survive the blast, I mean I have defiantly survived worse. As I reached the clouds my count down stopped and I was blown back into the ocean sinking to the bottom.

The next thing I knew was that I was slowly losing conscious on a beach, I noticed that my Chimera was talking to a black haired woman who looked really beautiful.

**(? POV'S)**

I was walking along a beach since there were too many people at the resort until I noticed a man lying on the ground with cuts and scratches all over him. I sensed a lot of magical energy from him and I thought that this man should defiantly join the guild. He is also quite handsome. I walked over towards him, until a Chimera blocked my path

"What are you going to do with my partner" he has a Chimera as a partner, now that's impressive.

"I was going to heal him and bring him to my Guild hall" the Chimera then thought for a while.

"I will help carry him but I will have to ask you if your guild has an alliance with Fairy Tail" I then giggled at that remark

"Why would we have an alliance with that pathetic guild, why did you do something to them?"

"My partner was in the guild, but they kicked him out like he was dirt, we have nothing but hatred for that guild but I will need to explain some things to you whilst he rests" I nodded

"Can I ask your names please?"

"my name is Zeus the partner of this man, but I will have to leave soon, the man is a former member of Fairy Tail and was the leader of its strongest team, his name is Grim Silver who has the nickname Grim Reaper or Silver Death" I was quite shocked about who this man was. Fairy Tail was a stupid Guild to throw out one of its strongest members

"May I ask your name miss" the Chimera asked

"My name is Minerva, I am part of the Sabertooth Guild and we would be happy to welcome you two into the Guild"

We began to walk towards my Guild Hall with Grim on the back of the Chimera.

"So you're telling me that Grim made a promise to a ten year old girl that when he joins a new guild he will come for her and ask for her to join"

"Yes, I know that you may be a bit confused but trust me, she would help you a lot since she was the second strongest member of Grims team as well as the strongest female in Fairy Tail, and she also has very interesting magic"

"What kind of magic, if I may ask" usually I would sound demanding but I was intrigued at this and I also didn't want to piss of the Chimera

"She has two very rare magic arts but I think it would be best if she or Grim told you, the thing is her past has made her a bit uncomfortable around other humans"

"The guild master doesn't like weaklings"

"I assure you that when the time comes to battle, she will more than happy to fight, and she also takes it upon herself that if anyone that she loves is hurt then she will punish the ones who caused the pain. I am sure that Grim would do anything for you as well if you were able to get her in"

"Would he marry me" I asked nervously

"May I ask why?"

"It's because my farther has arranged a marriage for me to be with an idiot, and I have to admit I kind of like Grim"

"You do know Grim is an idiot as-well" the Chimera stated

"Yes but I have heard that he is a kind, caring, selfless idiot who will do just about anything to protect the ones that he cares about"

"Ahh I see, well those rumours are true and may I ask, but did you say that your name was Minerva"

"You know for a Chimera you are very polite and yes I did, may I ask why"

"Well not to embarrass you but only three people excluding me actually knew that Grim may have had a crush on you" I then blushed "so can I ask if the girl can join"

"I will try to convince my farther" we made it to the Sabertooth guild hall and walked straight to the infirmary where we placed him onto a bed.

"if you are convinced on him joining your guild then I have to tell you a couple of things" I looked at him awaiting his answers "firstly lift up his eye patch and look at his right eye" I did as I was told and saw an emerald eye except that it was a dragons

"you see, Grim is actually the biological son of the elemental dragon, meaning he can change his form from growing claws and wings to changing his skin to scales but there is a down side to being a half breed. The thing is if he is in a state of pure rage then he will turn into an actual dragon but he can't tell the difference from friend or foe, but in his left pocket there is a pill, the pill will force him into his dragon form except that he will have control over it, but he only has one left"

All this power he has just makes me want him more

"Another thing is that he was taught Elemental Dragon Slayer magic from his dragon farther, meaning he is able to swallow any element you throw at him. Finally he use his a magic art that he created called **Body Focus** which lets him times his Defence, Speed and Strength by the maximum of 100%"

This man is so powerful, I must make him join our guild

"Now then I am going to find my masters Daughter, so I will see you soon"

"Wait, you said he had a Daughter so is he married" the Chimera laughed

"I am sorry I forgot to tell you, no Grim found the girl alone and afraid of humans, Grim took pity on her and wanted to help her by any means necessary. It took two months until the girl felt comfortable in the presence of Grim and his team. I am sure you heard of Fairy Tail's little demon"

"Yes and I heard that she beat that new member in one hit"

"Please don't talk about her in my presence"

"Whys that"

"Because she has done nothing but torment the girl and all I wish for is to burn her"

"Okay but can we get back on topic about her being his Daughter"

"Oh yes, you see after she got comfortable she began to see Grims two partners as a sister and brother, oh and I am sure that they would like to see Grim as well, anyway she also started to see Grim as a farther figure and call him farther or dad in private, after a while Grim began to see her as a daughter and before we came to the resort he gave her the adoption papers to officially make her his Daughter, I am sorry if you think that it will get in the way of you trying to get Grim to notice you but I assure you if he doesn't I will make sure he will"

"Really, you would do that for me"

"but of course, I mean you are healing Grim and you are going to try and get Amber to join, you also have feelings for him so it's the least I could, but now I must be off, so this is goodbye for now" the Chimera then just vanished but I was only just able to see a letter that it was carrying

**(Amber's POV)**

I was sitting in the room waiting for my father's Chimera to return from where ever he went, until I heard a knock at my door, I went to see who it was and my sister winter was there. She asked if she could come in, I nodded my head and she then told me to sit with her.

"I am sorry to say this Amy, but we couldn't find Grim's body anywhere" I smiled at that

"I know, he told me that once he had done what he needed to do he would leave and come and find me later" she looked really confused until Dad's Chimera appeared

"I am sorry winter but I need to talk to Amber alone for a minute" she nodded and walked out "now Amber, there is a letter" I took the letter and opened it

Dear Amy

I have been found by a guild who have took me in, Zeus has convinced one of the members to see if you can join. If you are able to I will come and meet you at the fantasia parade, I need to know if this guild is not just some guild that doesn't look after its members, I hope you are safe and I am sorry if I worried you, I hope to see you again and I love you

Love from Grim

"So he is in a guild right now" Zeus nodded

"Yes has anyone told you what happened?"

"I only know that there was a tower and Grim flew into the air whilst carrying it" the Chimera nodded

"Yes, when the tower exploded Grim was launched into the ocean, this was around the time that I left you here for a while. I managed to pull him out and that's when I met one of the members who said that they wanted him to join and was going to heal him. I took him to their guild hall where he can be healed. But there is a side effect that I have noticed in his condition"

"What do you mean?"

"The thing is, Grim didn't write that note, I did"

"What why would you lie to me"

"I am not lying to you, the reason is I did that was because Grim will not remember who he is or anything else, I am going to have to leave you for a while so I can tell him the basic things, then I will bring him to you, at first he won't know who you are but I assure you that with patience and with help from you and his new comrades he will regain his memory" I started to cry

"You mean he won't know who I am"

"I am afraid not child, but do not be sad, think of it as a new life since he has completely forgotten his life with Fairy Tail, now head back with winter and Flame and make sure you are safe until we arrive at the Fantasia parade in three days okay, I will be leaving you for now but I will visit tomorrow to tell you the progress" I nodded and wiped my tears, a white light appeared blinding me, and a second later it disappeared along with Zeus, Grim wouldn't know who I was, maybe I should bring the Album with me to help him remember. I smiled at that idea and started to pack my things, winter then knocked at my door and I left awaiting the arrival of Zeus and my Dad.

**(Grim's POV)**

I started to open my eyes and the first thing that I see are four figures. The first figure appeared to be a woman with black hair and orangey eyes, the next was a blonde haired boy around my age and next to him was another blacked hair boy that looked like an emo. Finally the last figure was a creature that I had never seen before. Its body was of a lion, its wings were like an eagles. Its tail was a snakes head and finally its head was more a savage wolf with a horn sticking out of its forehead.

By instinct I sprang to my feet wrapped my arm around the woman's neck and dragged her to a corner of the room with my back against the wall. The two males seemed to get in a fighting stance whilst the creature looked unfazed

"Where am I, what is this place" the creature stepped forward

"You do not need to be alarmed, we will not hurt you, and we are all friends here"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I brought you here and healed you" the woman managed to say, I looked towards the creature and it nodded, I then slowly released my grip around the woman

"I am truly sorry for my actions miss, can you please forgive me" I looked at the ground preparing myself to be attacked. I felt something slide onto my shoulder, I looked and saw the woman guiding me to sit, and when I looked towards her comrades they seemed shocked as if they have never seen it before.

"My name is Minerva and I forgive you, now please sit" I nodded and did as I was told, I saw her glare at her comrades which made me confused

"My name is Sting, pleasure to meet you" the blonde haired one spoke up

"And I am Rouge, nice to meet you too" I then looked towards the creature

"My name is Zeus" I nodded

"So Minerva, Sting, Rouge and Zeus. Can I ask you guys a question" they nodded "who am I and what is this place?"


	4. Chapter 4- Sabertooth

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4-SaberTooth<span>**

"I believe I can help you with that" I turned towards Zeus "Your name is Grim Silver, you were a Fairy Tail mage with the nicknames Demons Reaper, Grim Reaper or Silver Devil, which on do you prefer" I kind of ignored that last part

"Can I ask what Fairy Tail Is?"

"What, how can you not know about that stupid guild" Sting spoke up causing Minerva glared at him

"Sting, Rouge. I want you to go to their guild hall and ask to see Amber, tell her that she has a message from Zeus, by the way she may seem uncomfortable around you guys" they nodded and left as the woman turned towards me

"Do you remember anything before you awoke" I shook my head

"Sorry nothing at all"

"Well then, I guess us three will get to know each other more" Minerva spoke up, Zeus then spoke up

"I will go first, my name is Zeus I am a Chimera and I am also your partner" I was surprised "you are a very powerful mage, but I will tell you you're magic later on" I nodded

"Well then, you said my name is Grim Silver and to answer your question before, you guys can call me Silver Devil" that seemed to put a smile on Minerva's face

"Finally my name is Minerva, I am the guild masters daughter"

"Can I ask what a guild is" then Zeus spoke up

"It is a place where mages go to help other people. You were in one once called Fairy Tail but there was some complications" I nodded

"I have an idea, but only if you want to" Minerva spoke up, I turned towards her "I was wondering if maybe that since you have no memory and that I was the first person you met, then maybe you wanted to form a team of some sort together, it would consist of me, you and Zeus" I smiled at the idea

"Sure I would like that, but I think that since I have a nickname, you guys deserve one"

"And what would you suggest"

"I don't know, but I feel like the odd one out for being the only one with a nickname" my new two partners smiled

"Fine then, I think you will call me the queen from now on" Minerva said, I smiled

"As you wish my queen" I said jokingly causing her to blush

"Maybe that was a bad choice" Zeus spoke up

"Can I ask you guys something" they nodded "about Sting and Rouge, why are they afraid of you and how come you haven't formed a team with them yet"

"you don't need to worry about that and to answer your second question it's because I am more of a lone wolf person, but since you want to form a team with them we can try"

"I am sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought that they seemed like nice guys"

"Now then, why don't we go and see the guild master and make you a member"

"Sure why not" Zeus then spoke up

" I will tell you what your magic is after the meeting" all three of us then walked out of the infirmary and headed towards what seemed to be the centre of the building, when we entered there was a man who looked buff as hell, and he was sitting on the throne

"Master I have brought the one's I told you about" the master smiled

"So you are the one that I hear is so powerful, tell me are you Grim Silver from Fairy Tail"

"I am Grim Silver, but I have no connections with that guild, I would like to ask if I would be able to join your guild master" that brought a smile to his face

"Then where do you want your mark and what colour" I thought about it for a while

"Silver with an emerald outline and over my right eye" he then place a stamp over my eye and then I was welcomed

"Now then, Minerva will you leave us as I have a matter to talk to Grim in private" she nodded and left

"Now then I would like to ask you about what you plan on doing with the little girl Amber that you asked for to join" I looked at him with a confused expression until Zeus spoke up

"Master, I heard that you don't like weakness in your guild but I assure you that Amber is no way weak, she may have some uncomfortable moments and to answer your question I will be helping her control and fully master her abilities whilst Grim will be training as well and will also be on standby to stop her if her powers go out of control"

The master seemed happy with this answer

"Can I ask what magic does she use?"

"Amber has a rare **Take Over** magic but can't control her strongest form, she can also use a special magic called **Body Form**, I will also be getting Grim to teach her the magic that he created **Body Focus**. I will also try to get Minerva to learn **Body Focus **and we will also teach anyone else who needs train, all we ask is that you let us train them our way please"

The master nodded "very well and finally I would like to know what Grim thinks of my Daughter"

"Well um master, I will admit that she is a beautiful woman and I would like to get to know her more"

"very well then, you will become her new Fiancé" my jaw dropped "now leave me I hope to see you training and then I will let you leave to go to Mongolia to collect your friend but I will have my Daughter accompany you and that is final"

"Very well master" I then walked out and went straight to the training room "Zeus you are going to tell me my magic"

**(Sting's POV)  
><strong> me and Rouge left the guild hall to go and talk to this Amber, supposedly from what Minerva told us she was the second strongest member of Team Hell's Fury which of course made me excited, sadly to meet her we had to board the train, as soon as we boarded I nearly threw up.

"Hay, Rouge do you think that Grim would want to join us"

"We could always ask him and I think he will unless he has joined someone else" it took fifteen minutes to finally arrive in Mongolia and headed straight towards that stupid guild. When we opened the door all of its members stared at us

"We are looking for a girl named Amber"

"And what business do you have with her" a blonde haired man spoke up, he had headphones in and a scar down on his left eye

"That is a personal matter and all I am aloud to say is that it is between her and Zeus" then an old man walked towards us, I am guessing that he is the master

"So you know Zeus then, tell me do you know Grim" crap what was that excuse that Minerva told us

"Sorry but we found him lying dead on a beach, Zeus asked us to help him find someone he knew, finally Zeus decided to join our Guild and serve under someone with the nickname Silver Devil" good job Sting you remembered

"Did you say Zeus sent you" I looked up to see a ten year old blonde girl, I began to walk towards her and pulled out a letter and gave it to her.

"Zeus told us that you must read this in private and that he and his new Partner are coming to see you soon" I then began to leave but was suddenly stopped as I felt someone's embrace

"Do you think that you could become my new big brother" the little girl asked. I crouched down and whispered into her ear

"Sure and if you join our guild then I will always stay by your side" I then stood up "Zeus will be coming to visit you soon okay, this is goodbye for now" I then turned around and looked at the other members "Now tell me, where are the ones called winter and Flame"

"They are not here right now, they left on a mission" I nodded and then left the guild with Rouge. I then used a communication Lacrima and spoke to Minerva

"She has a the letter and she knows that you guys will be visiting soon" there was a sudden explosion behind her "um what was that"

"Oh nothing, since Silver Devil lost his memory he is trying to learn his magic again by training with Zeus"

"Okay, also we will be staying in Mongolia until you arrive" she nodded and then the transmission was cut off. "So let's get something to eat Rouge" he nodded and then we went to find the nearest restaurant

**(Grim's POV)**

"Again" I nodded as Zeus instructed me

"**Elemental Dragon's Roar**" a multi-coloured beam flew from my mouth and hit the target dead on

"Good, now we shall train on you using your Body Focus" I nodded

"**Body Focus Speed 100%**" I then disappeared in a flash and re-appeared behind Zeus

"It appears that you don't need to train since you still have control smiled

"So we are going to this Fairy Tail guild that we hate because we are recruiting a ten year old girl"

"The girls name is Amber" I then collapsed to the floor as a searing pain shot through my mind, I saw visions of a blonde girl who looked so happy, she was happy because she was with me. Tears started to drip down my face

"Amber" I looked up and straight towards Zeus "Amber, My Amber, my little demon" Zeus smiled, well it looked like he was smiling since he was a wolf I couldn't really tell

"it appears you have remembered something" he then walked towards me and looked at Minerva "you know that she likes you, you should ask her out sometime" he then left giving me some private time with Minerva, I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and she looked really scary

"Okay I don't know why you are looking like you are going to kill me, but I just came to ask that I know that we haven't known each other that long but I was wondering that maybe you would like you go out sometime, you know just you and me" I smiled hopefully, she won't kill, to my surprise she hugged me, I am not sure if this is the same Minerva that I have heard from people

"Do you really want to spend time together" I smiled at her,

"I course, although I am not sure when you want to go" she then thought about it

"How about we arrive in Mongolia a day before we meet Amber and we can spend the day together" I brought her closer to me

"Yer, why not, that sounds like a plan"

On the next day we arrived at the train station and we boarded, for some reason Minerva knocked me out and placed my head in her lap. I could hear Zeus chuckle somehow even though he has a wolfs head. It took us fifteen minutes to arrive at Mongolia. Zeus told me to were a disguise but I didn't feel like hiding. I was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, I had my silver cloak with an emerald outline on except that I had a hood attached to it to hide myself from any Fairies. Finally I had a silver eye-patch that not only hid my dragon eye but also my Sabertooth mark. Zeus left us since it would bring attention to us.

So far our day had been really nice, I had learnt that Minerva uses Time/Space manipulation magic. I also learnt a bit about her back story and found out that her farther practically tortured her. We were happily sitting in a bakery when we met Sting and Rouge. They joined us and they told me us how the meeting went

"So Grim, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me and Rouge and form a team together" I smiled and then looked at Minerva

"You haven't told them yet" the two looked sad

"Sting, Rouge. We have decided that us four plus Amber are forming a team together" their face just did a one-eighty flip

"Do you think we can invite Rose as-well" I then noticed Minerva's attitude change

"And why would you want that weakling to join us"

"Come on Minerva, she's your sister" she didn't take any notice of it until I spoke up

"What if I trained her to become strong, what if I trained all of you" they all looked at me with confused expressions

"Me and Zeus were talking about it and we found out a couple of things. Number one is that Sting, I found out you are compatible in learning a lost dragon slaying magic, number two is that Rouge is the same except it is a different lost dragon slayer magic, Thirdly I was already going to teach Amber my **Body Focus** magic and finally Minerva I am going to teach your **Body Focus **as-well until I found that you were compatible in learning **Elemental Dragon Slayer** magic" their faces were full of complete shock

"Can I ask what lost magic I am compatible with" Sting asked

"Of course, yours would be the **Magma dragon slayer,** it is basically a fire dragon slayer except that the flames are more intense and that you say if you fought Natsu, you would be able to swallow his flames but he wouldn't be able to swallow yours"

"If Sting knows his then I want to know mine" Rouge spoke up

"Rouge, yours would be the **Soul Dragon Slayer** magic, meaning that you could suck out the magic from an attack. For instance let's use Natsu's flames for example again, if you swallowed the magic out of the flames, because the flames were created by magic all you would feel would be the heat, and other properties of fire and you wouldn't get burned"

They both had stars in their eyes, I then turned towards Minerva

"So if you want I could train your sister, and see what she magic she is compatible with" she nodded

"Can I ask what magic does Amber use, you never properly explained it" I smiled

"Oh yes, one she use a **Take-over **which is called **Mythical Take Over** it is one of the rarest ones there is, it allows the user to use any form of mythical creature, this **Take Over **magic is different to the rest because instead of literally taking control of a creature, it allows the magician to copy the creatures form, so the creature still exists but the magician can use its form and store it away. Finally she already has two powerful forms under her control, and one more except it is two powerful so I would probably be training her the most, I would rather show you the form instead of explaining it".

"Secondly is that she uses a special magic called **Body Form**, which allows her to transform her body into any material that she is currently holding or touching her skin, now that magic only needs to be trained a little so she can cover her whole body, also I gave her a piece of Adamantium so she has the strongest metal on earth-land"

This surprised everyone until Sting spoke up

"Wow, she may be stronger than you Minerva" I smiled at that

"Not quite" they all turned to me "if you remember me saying that Minerva is also compatible with some magic"

"Yes I heard, but if Amber fully masters those two magic arts as-well as learn your **Body Focus** she could become a Juggernaut" I laughed at the idea

"Yes but I also said that I will be teaching Minerva my **Body Focus magic**, also I will be training her probably more than Amber since she can learn **Elemental Dragon slayer magic**, meaning that she is going to have to learn how to conjure all the Elements as-well as learn how to swallow all of them, it is a slow process but very powerful and helpful"

Now they all had stars in their eyes

"if we learn all that magic then we would be the strongest team in Sabertooth, hell we could beat the strongest team of Fairy Tail" that made me laugh, oh I may have forgot to mention that I recovered some more of my memories whilst on the train

"which team are you talking about now" they gave me confused looks "there is the proper Fairy Tail's strongest team which was Team Hell's Fury but I think it has been disbanded so now the strongest Fairy Tail team probably consists of Natsu, Gray, Erza and that stupid blonde girl" I then carried on

"If that is the case, we would not need to learn the new magic to beat them, hell I could probably beat them by myself"

"Okay so when do we start training" Sting asked sounding very excited

"Sorry you two but I will have to get Amber's** Take-over** form controlled as well as getting Minerva the basics of **elemental Dragon slayer** magic" they seemed sad now

"Changing the subject I would like to ask what does this Rose use magic wise" Sting was quick to answer

"She can use **Re-equip** and **ice-make** magic" I was quite surprised that Minerva said that she was weak

"well then I think I already know her nickname if she joins and I think I know what magic she would be compatible, and trust me when I have finished my training with her she will be one of the strongest mages in Sabertooth" this caused Minerva to smile "you know you should smile more often, it makes you look even more beautiful" she then suddenly blushed and I couldn't help but smile

"Can I ask what are all the answers to those statements you just said?"

"well when I have trained her with her **Re-equip** magic she will be able to do it faster than the Titania of the Fairies, Also her **Ice-make** magic after her training she should be able to form just about anything, the magic I said that I think she would be compatible with would be Glacier Dragon Slayer magic. Finally her nickname if she joined our team would be the 'Ice Knight'" they smiled at the idea

"You know if this all goes to plan then we could possibly be the strongest team in all of Fiore" I smiled but I could tell something was bothering him

"Sting, what's bothering you?"

"Um well you see, Amber kind of asked me to be her big brother" I smiled which caused him to be confused

"I am glad that she would see you that way, if she decides to join the guild then she will need people to make her feel comfortable" I then heard coughing and turned towards Minerva

"I know this may sound weird, but from the sounds of it this kid, I would like to get to know her and maybe, I don't know maybe come some sort of motherly figure towards her" this made Sting and Rouge nearly fall off the seats. Okay I have to admit I was surprised but are we serious here. Are we sure that this is the same Minerva that everyone keeps talking about as being strict.

"I am sure she would like that Minerva, but I have to ask if you are okay with your sister joining our team, no offensive but from what I have heard you two don't get along very well"

"I will be fine as long as she becomes strong and doesn't try to steal you away from me"

"WHAT" Sting and Rouge Yelled?

"I guess you didn't tell them that either, well you two it just so happens that I have become Minerva's Fiancé"

"Um okay well that was much unexpected"

I then notice that it started to turn dark. "To finally conclude our conversation I predict that after all our training the strongest in our team would be" I then summoned piece of paper and started to writ on it, after a while I showed it to them

GrimMinervaAmberRougeStingRose

Sting seemed to be a bit dis-hearted at the fact that Rose would be the weakest one of our team. We decided that we would all stay at the same hotel, Rouge and Sting already had different rooms so asked Minerva to ask for a room whilst I talk to Sting for the moment

"You love Rose don't you" he looked to the floor

"I do, but I can never be around her because Minerva always yells at me for trying to get close" I nodded

"Well then I need you for something very important"

"What's that?"

"well I am guessing that her father has put her through the same training as Minerva so she may be a bit afraid to train with us and also uncomfortable being near Minerva all the time, I want you to help her and make her comfortable and tell her that the training won't be hard, I want you to make her feel accepted. I will admit that because Minerva fears that Rose will steal me away from her then Minerva will be trying to get my attention and making me distracted from training Rose, so I need you to make her feel wanted and cared for" he nodded and Minerva walked towards us

I should have known it was a bad idea letting her pick a room, so here I am sleeping in the bed with Minerva hugging me like a pillow, I could barely breathe so in the end I decided to deal with it and hug her back.

The next morning I woke up and got one hell of a surprise, I opened my eyes and sat up, the first thing I saw was Minerva coming out of the shower with only a towel. I quickly put a hand over my eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there" I heard her giggle and then felt as if I was being hugged

"You know we are technically dating each other and you are my Fiancé after all" she took my hand away from my eyes and I began to blush

"Um yer I know that but um well we hardly know each other and um well I guess I was just surprised" I smiled and then quickly headed towards the bathroom whilst hearing her giggle.

After I was finished having a shower I saw that she wasn't there, I quickly put on my jeans and then was pushed onto the bed with Minerva on top of me

"You should know I like to be to be the dominant one and never lose to anyone" I blushed but then had an interesting idea. I leaned in and kissed her on her lips, she quickly blushed and decided to get off me, and my plan had worked

"Well then my dear Minerva, I will see you down stairs" I said whilst putting on a t-shirt and the grabbed my cloak and eye patch and walked out leaving Minerva to her thoughts which were probably about me kissing her

I met Sting and Rouge in the lobby of the hotel, I began to talk to them about what was going to happen, they thought that I should were a mask so that none of the members would know me, I smiled at the idea. With a click of a finger my cloaked changed from Silver to violet and the outline changed to gold.

"the hood has magic on it that will make it so only by someone grabbing it, will it fall uncover my face" we talked for about five more minutes until Minerva came to the lobby, it was around midday and as soon as we walked out we heard an explosion go off at the cathedral, we then saw flames and sparks hitting each other, I got a feeling that Laxus finally decided to try and take over Fairy Tail and that's probably Natsu fighting him, we then heard painful screaming as we noticed that all of the members seemed to be getting electrocuted, I may have laughed a bit at them but I just hope that Amber wasn't harmed but I get a feeling that she wasn't since Laxus said that he would protect her.

The four of us decided to get some lunch and go sightseeing until the whole mess was cleaned up, Sting and Rouge were walking ahead of us whilst Minerva decided to walk with me hand in hand, and we stopped when we noticed that we reached the cathedral, with Natsu and Laxus staring each other down

"I am going to obliterate you" Laxus roared as a magic circle appeared above him

"No don't, that much magical energy could kill him" I turned to see a member of the thunder god tribe which was basically Laxus's bodyguards, his name was freed. All he got in response was a laugh that belonged to a maniac

"**Lighting Dragon, Longhorn Halberd" **he threw spear at Natsu, I let go of Minerva's hand much to her disappointment and began to breathe in causing the lighting to change direction and head straight towards my mouth.

The lighting began to swirl around me as I swallowed it, I noticed that everyone was staring at me except my team.

"I'm all powered up now, **Elemental Dragon Roar**" I launched a beam of light straight towards the pair purposely hitting Natsu, after the light disappeared they were laying on the ground unconscious

"Well then, I think that finishes the fight" I then walked back to my team

"Who are you" I turned around and looked at Freed

"That is for me and my team to know and you Fairies to find out" we then took off, Minerva forcefully putting her hand in mine whilst Sting was saying how awesome it was how I took out two of the strongest Fairy Tail members in one hit, this new family always seemed to make me smile, I guess I prefer this life to the one I had in Fairy Tail.

It turns out that the Fantasia Parade was delayed for a day so we decided to visit the guild, Sting walked in through the door followed by Rouge. Amber ran up to Sting and hugged him, I was surprised at this action but I simply smiled knowing that she is getting more comfortable around people.

Minerva walked in after and I followed, I then noticed that Zeus was sitting next to Flame and winter 'so this is where he was all this time' I then saw Mira walk towards us

"Can we help you in anyway" Minerva then spoke up

"Yes, we are here for a girl called Amber" as her name was spoken Zeus perched his head up and saw me, he walked towards me and stood beside me like a loyal dog

"You, it was you who did this" I looked and saw Natsu covered in bandages, I laughed at his pain

"You should be thanking me, if it wasn't for me you would probably be dead right now"

"You didn't need to hit me with your magic, you just needed to hit Laxus" I shrugged my shoulders

"Meh, there are always injuries after battles, like that stupid blonde girl there" I said whilst pointing to Lucy causing some of the members to get in a battle stance

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that Grim never hurt her, that burn mark wasn't created by fire but you never gave him a chance of explain himself, his injury from battle was that he would never see his family again" I then turned to see Amber still hugging Sting

"I presume that your Amber, you are exactly what Grim described you as, I would like to talk to you in private" Mira chipped in

"You can use the upstairs if you wish"

"WHAT but only S-class mages are aloud up there" Natsu yelled

"Um not sure if you remember but I took you and Laxus out with one attack" the guild suddenly went silent

"Now follow me child" I then looked towards my team, "you can follow me or stay down here until I return form our little chat" I then walked up the stairs with Amber, Zeus and Minerva following me. When we found a quiet spot in the shadows, I put my had towards her mouth and lifted my hood, I then put my other hand to my mouth gesturing for her to be quiet.

"So you are alive" she said with tears coming out of her eyes

"I am my little demon" she seemed so happy when I said that

"Zeus told me that you would not remember me"

"I have been having flashbacks, but I would like to introduce you to someone" I then grabbed Minerva's hand "Amber I want you to meet Minerva, I am currently dating her and her farther decided that I would be her Fiancé, now I know she looks scary art first but she is really kind" for some reason that kindness is only towards me

"Does that mean I can call her mum" I smiled

"Why don't you introduce yourself and ask her personally" she nodded and turned towards Minerva

"Hello, my name is Amber, nice to meet you" she said shyly, Minerva smiled making her look even more beautiful

"Hello there little one, I am Minerva, it is a pleasure to meet the daughter of Silver Devil" Amber seemed confused at that so I chipped in

"That is my nickname in the guild like Grim Reaper was in this guild, also whilst we are here I want you to call me Silver Devil or just Silver" she nodded

"So I have come for your decision Amber, I would like to know if you will stay here in Fairy Tail or start a new life and have a new family in the new guild that excepted me"

"Can I ask, is my brothers Sting and Rouge in your guild too"

"Yes and so is Minerva, so you already have a family, we also have already made a team and will add you to the it if you wish to join"

"Can I look at you guild mark" I nodded and lifted my eye patch showing her the silver and emerald Sabertooth guild mark over my dragon eye.

"Now is the time for me to leave, I will see you later little one, Sting and Rouge may stay here for a while after I have left but for now this is goodbye" I then walked away from her and out of the guild followed by Minerva

The next day I didn't see Minerva at all, I thought that maybe she went out but when I met Sting and Rouge they completely ignored me like I did something wrong. The two stayed away from me and Minerva was nowhere to be seen, the fantasia parade went off and after that Amber joined Sabertooth, but I didn't see her at all. Sting and Rouge kept her away from me. When we reached the guild the two took Amber to the master and I still didn't see Minerva anywhere, I wanted to be alone right now so I just sat there in the shadows doing nothing. Sting and Rouge came out soon followed by Amber, I am not sure if she saw me but if she did than she ignored me and followed the duo of dragon slayers. I then saw a raven haired girl, the same age as Sting walk up to the trio.

I am guessing that she was Rose, I was lost in thought until I saw the master come out of his room

"I have an announcement to make, it appears that a new team has been formed in the guild, the members are Sting, Rouge, Rose, Minerva and our newest member Amber, I hope that you will make Sabertooth proud you five" he seemed happy, I decided that I should get out of the guild and so I walked to the job board and picked the one that would take the longest on the S-class missions. I quickly took one where I had to hunt a pack of blood wolves and slay a couple of Wyverns. I quickly left the guild until I heard someone shout my name.

I turned around and saw a silver haired girl running towards me, her name was Yukino and she was a celestial sprit mage

"Where are you going, aren't you're going to introduce yourself to the new member" I shook my head

"She already knows me, but I really need to get going on this job so bye"

"Wait, how long is the job"

"About two weeks maximum" I than started to walk off as I heard her shout goodbye and I waved to her, so someone still wants to talk to me.

It took about five hours to get to the clients but unfortunately for me another guild also took up the job so I had to wait

"Sir, may I ask but which guild also took the job"

"Sorry we are late" I turned around and saw Flame and winter standing at the door with their mouths open, I guess they recognised me

"Reaper, is that you man" Flame spoke up

"Grim, please say this isn't a joke"

"Winter, Flame this isn't a joke" they ran up to me but I quickly dodged, they seemed confused " I would rather do this mission alone but you two are tagging along, so I would rather be left to my own devices.

"then why don't me and Flame slay the Wyverns whilst you hunt the blood wolves, we then collect half of the reward and head back to Fairy Tail leaving you alone" I nodded

"But I don't want anyone else to know I am alive" they nodded and we told the client what the plan was and headed our separate ways

Blood Hounds can be very hard to hunt down since they can mask their scent and cover their tracks, Blood Hounds are basically your average wolves except they are twice the size and more ferocious, a lot more ferocious. It took me three days to track them down and there was a pack of twenty, this may be a little tricky. I waited until midday to strike

"**Elemental Dragon Roar**" I blew a beam of light towards five of them and took down two but wounded the other three, I saw two more about to pounce onto me "**Body Focus Speed 100%**" I disappeared and then attack the two breaking their necks, four down sixteen to go. One of them caught me by surprise and latched its teeth into my right leg. I may have forgotten to mention that Blood Hounds have poison in the teeth which causes severe pain and makes the veins in the body part turn black until you get the poison out so me being the idiot I am, I scream like a bitch"

I managed to rip the Wolf of my leg, making the teeth shred my skin, I **Body Focused** my Strength and kicked the wolf in the stomach launching it into a tree nearby. I put up with the pain of the poison and fought off the three wounded Wolves

Eight down, twelve to go. Three wolves pounced onto me, I managed to punch one away and the other two caught me, one got my shoulder and the other got my same leg. I yelled in agony as more of the poison entered my system. I ripped of the two causing my skin to get shredded again and killed them with my Dragons Roar.

"I didn't want to have to do this but seems like I have no choice with nine left, **Dragon Form, True Dragon**" my skin became coated in white scales, dragonic wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, teeth became fangs and hands became claws. I let out a powerful roar that would probably pop a couple of eardrums as I charged at the nine Wolves. It took me another hour to finally take down the last wolf.

I was bleeding from the shoulder, right leg and my dragon eye, I also forgot to mention that if the poison stayed in the system long enough then the veins will remain black. Luckily I was able to save my shoulder but my leg was a different case. My trouser leg was torn clearly showing the poison in the veins as I headed towards the city. I decided not to use my healing magic which only Flame and winter knew

I made it to the client and collected the rest of the reward, I didn't really need it since I had all my money left from the jobs I took whilst in Fairy Tail but he kept telling me to see a doctor even though I said I was fine he forced me to at least get bandaged. I asked the doctor in town to do it but I asked not to bandage the leg so I can have it as a reminder to always watch my surroundings.

I then took off and headed towards the guild, it felt good being alone and thought that it suited me. When I entered the guild everyone was staring at my leg. I scanned the room and found Yukino. I walked up to her

"Yukino" she turned around and smiled at me "here I only got half because another guild also picked the job and I don't need the money" she gladly took it, it was around 3,000 jewels, I then noticed the master

"Oh, hello there Grim I was wondering where you had been for the last three days"

"I'm sorry master I was out on a job hunting Blood Wolves" he nodded

"Do you want us to extract the poison out of your leg" I shook my head

"No thanks master, it serves as a reminder that I should watch my surroundings, but is there anymore S-class missions"

"Hmm there is one where you have to hunt a Hydra that is terrorizing a town up north"

"Well then tell them that I will be heading to them now" he nodded and left

"Wait, you just got back" I turned and looked at Yukino with a expression saying 'do I care'

"Sorry Yukino but duty calls" I smiled at her

"Well make sure your come back safe"

"Yukino you are talking to Sabertooths Sliver Devil here"

"Okay but can I ask a question"

"Oh and what would that be"

"I heard that you could sense what magic people are compatible with"

"Yukino you are able to learn **Celestial Dragon** **slayer** magic, it is a lost and rare Dragon Slayer magic and I will explain it to you and train you after the mission if that's what you want"

"Yes please, thank you" I smiled

"Don't worry about it, now I best be off" I then walked of and boarded the train. It was an overnight trip so I was allowed to sleep in one of the first class beds thanks to the master. The Mission I did with the Blood Wolves seemed to have brought some popularity to Sabertooth which made the Master pleased. It was around 8'o clock in the morning when I arrived at the town and the mayor explained everything to me, it seemed that this Hydra was supposed to be extinct. Its heads spew out poison which is corrosive 'great more poison to deal with' and also the Hydra can use its middle head to set alight the poison. The Hydra has a total of seven heads so that will be fun.


	5. Chapter 5- Missions and new friends

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5- Missions and new Friends<span>**

It didn't take long to find the Hydra since it was the size of a mansion but it didn't attack me when it saw me so I thought that maybe I should try to communicate with it

"Can you understand me" it nodded its middle head "can I ask why you attacked the village" it moved and I saw that it was protecting a young Hydra, I smiled

"So you were protecting your young, tell me would you like to come with me and live In a safe place" it nodded and picked up its young "okay follow me then, and don't be afraid whatever happens I will protect you and your child" I then walked out of its cave with it following me, we walked into the village and headed straight towards the mayors house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, when he did he nearly fell over.

"I can explain everything, you see the reason it attacked your village was because it thought that you were a threat to its child and thought that you were going to kill it" I then heard a couple of people looking sorry for them selves

"But I am taking the Hydra and its baby to my guild where it will be looked after and cared for" the mayor smiled and handed me the reward money

"Please spend this on the Hydra so it can survive, we are very sorry for what we have done but I must ask how do you suppose to get it to your guild" I smiled

"it will probably be a five day travel back to the guild" the mayor then decided that they will give us food for me and Meat for the Hydra and its baby, we thanked them and said goodbye, we then set off for our guild, I heard that the mayor was going to try and contact my master and say that I will be late, I asked him to just say that I am bringing a new member for the guild but asked him to keep it a secret that it was a Hydra.

Over the five day treck I had grown attached to the Hydra and its young, I found a ball that the baby could play with. I smiled at the thought that the baby Hydra was like a dog, well a two headed dog since it wasn't fully grown to have seven heads. The Mother had become a friend to me and I think she was fine with it, I decided to call the baby Hazel, but not sure about the mother.

When we reached the guild I told them to wait there as I entered and called the master. He appeared and asked where the new member was. I smiled and asked him to follow me. In the end the whole guild did and when we stepped outside that were shocked and I couldn't help but laugh

"You see the Hydra was protecting its child and I offered it a safe place, I thought that the forest surrounding this place would be a good choice but I thought that you would only allow it if the Hydra as a member, think of it like a exceed" the Master began to laugh

"You have surprised me yet again Grim, of course the Hydra can stay and I am glad you joined because it appears that Sabertooths Silver Devil has become quite popular and we have has many requests for you personally. I would say though that if you bring anymore pets here please tell me in advance"

"As you wish master and can you please tell one of the clients that I will be heading to them tomorrow" he nodded and walked back inside the guild. I stamped the guilds mark onto the Hydras chest and lead it into the forest, after a while the Hydra had found a cave and had settled down in it.

I then noticed that Zeus had followed me

"Master are you replacing me"

"No Zeus, I just brought them here because they needed protection since this species of Hydra is nearly extinct, these two could be the last two of the race, and thought you could have two new friends"

"Thank you master, if you want I can make so the Hydra can speak our language" I nodded and gestured for him to do it. He nodded which told me had finished

"Hello" I said

"Hello there Grim, thank you for saving me and my Daughter, it appears she has grown quite fond of you and I trust you will look after her"

"don't worry about it, now I must be going since I am going on a mission tomorrow so I won't be here, but I would like you to get acquainted with my first ever friend and partner Zeus" I then left the trio of creatures and went to inside the guild only to be met with a death glare from Minerva

"And where the hell have you been, we were looking for you to go on a team mission" I shrugged my shoulders

"I am not part of your team"

"What, why not"

"did you hear my name being called out when he said the team, now I am going to sleep since this Devil's got a mission tomorrow" I then walked past her and entered my room locking the door and collapsing onto the bed.

When I woke up I found out that the mission was to deal with a six foot long Blizzardvern that is stopping merchants from making it to the next town. A Blizzardvern is a rare species of Wyverns, it has the ability to control snow and ice.

I set out immediately but stopped by my favrioute Hydra

"Hay I am sorry to interrupt but I am going to need Zeus for this mission"

"What's the mission Grim" Zeus spoke up

"We have to deal with a Blizzardvern" he nodded

"Do you think you could ty and bring it here like you did with me and my child" the Hydra spoke up

"I could try, but I can't promise"

"That's fine but just make sure you two are safe, if something happens my child will be upset"

"I never knew a Hydra to be so caring" I smirked "well we best be off" Zeus the unfolded his wings and we flew off. When we reached the town that the Blizzardvern I used a communication Lacrima with the master.

"What do you want Sliver Devil, I am in the middle of something"

"Well the Hydra asked me if I could try and befriend the Blizzardvern and bring it to the guild"

"Well One, how can you understand it and two why should I allow it?"

"to answer you first question Zeus has an ability that allows creatures to talk our language and to answer your second question because it will bring popularity and strength to your guild and also I could convince it to train your daughter Rose with ice-make and make her stronger" his face lit up as soon as he heard the words popularity, strength and about his second daughter getting stronger

"Try and do it as fast as you can please" I nodded and closed the communication, I then turned to Zeus

"You know I think I prefer the company of creatures to humans and having a Blizzardvern as a friend could be a big help" he nodded

We then walked towards where the Blizzardvern was spotted last, as soon as we reached the place the air had become cold and I only just managed to dodge an ice spear.

"Wait, we have come to talk, my friend hear can make you use our language to talk, we want to offer you something" the Blizzardvern landed next to us and Zeus used his special power

"Can you understand me?"

"Explain your offer to me quickly before I change my mind and freeze you, you brat"

"I want to offer you a sanctuary, you will be safe at my guild, and we already have a Hydra and her Daughter there, you can even ask Zeus here. I promise you will not be mistreated" the Blizzardvern began to think

"If I come with you I will only talk to you, the Hydra, the Chimera and any other creatures you decide to bring" I nodded. I then set up a communication Lacrima with the mayor asking him to send the reward to my guild

"Why is the creature not dead?"

"You have nothing to fear, the Blizzardvern is coming with me so if wish you only need to send half of the reward"

"no I will send all of it since I just asked you to deal with it, I didn't tell you to do it in any way, so I thank you Silver Devil, Sabertooth is lucky to have you" I said my thanks and then turned to Zeus

"Can you fly to the guild and tell the Master and the Hydra that I have the Blizzardvern recruited" he nodded and then took off, I then turned to the creature

"If you are coming with me you need a name, so what do you want to be called"

"I am not your pet"

"I know that, you are my friend but I would rather not call my friend Blizzardvern" the creature seemed surprised at that comment "I know let's keep it simple and just call you Blizzard" he nodded gesturing that he like it

"Do you think you could give me a lift to the guild" he then lowered his body allowing me to climb onto him, he unfolded his wings which around the size of a dragons, well to be honest Blizzard could probably be mistaken for a dragon at first.

It took us an hour to get back at the guild and the master and Zeus were waiting outside, Blizzard got his guild mark which was icy blue and I lead him to the Hydra which I still haven't named sadly, to my surprise I saw Yukino there.

"Um hello Yukino" she turned to me and looked startled

"Oh I'm sorry I was just keeping Hazel and her mother company until you got back"

"It's alright child, I think my Daughter enjoyed your company" I then spoke up

"I don't mind Yukino, In fact I am glad that you were kind enough to keep them company until I got back, but let me introduce you guys to our little friendship circle, guys meet Blizzard, Blizzard meet your new friends and please try and be nice to Yukino, I know you said that I would be the only one you would talk to but Yukino will probably be keeping you company whilst I am on missions"

"Then I will join you on those missions"

"Wait what"

"Of course" Zeus spoke up "guild members are allowed to make a team together and since you didn't get in a team with Minerva and the others why don't we make a team" I smiled

"You know what, that sounds like fun, let's make Team Creatures, we will be the strongest team in Sabertooth, will you agree to this Blizzard"

"I do"

"Okay then Zeus follow me, we are going to see the master"

"Wait guys I want to come" Yukino said

"What about me guys" the Hydra spoke up

"I would say yes but someone has to remain here and protect your Daughter, I am sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I understand now you guys go and form Team Creatures and come back here once it's done"

"Of course, oh do you mind if I make a house here, then I can keep you Guys Company all the time and I do prefer your company and I like the outside"

"Of course not, now hurry up with forming the team" I nodded and then ran to the guild with Zeus and Yukino trailing behind. We entered the guild and I asked where the master was, supposedly he was training Sting, I nodded and said thanks. Yukino went and sat down and said that she would wait until we returned and me and Zeus headed towards the training area. When we got there we saw a battered and bruised Sting and Rouge

"Come on you two, don't you want to beat the Silver Devil" they nodded but couldn't do anything, I then knocked on the door making the Master look towards us

"Ahh, what can I do for you two"

"We would like to form a team" I noticed the two dragon slayers look up

"And who will be in this team of yours"

"So far it will consist of me, Zeus and Blizzard"

"Blizzard?" the two dragon slayers asked

I ignored the two and kept looking at the master "you said that all members can form teams, he is a member and can speak our language. Also think of the popularity it will have, have you ever heard of a Blizzardvern in a guild before and taking jobs" his eyes lit up

"Alright consider it done, but I would like another human in your team"

"Me and Zeus were thinking of Yukino"

"I hope you aren't thinking of replacing Minerva" I shook my head

"No it's just that she is already in a team and also I have found out that Yukino is compatible to learn a very rare **Dragon Slayer Magic** called Cele**stial Dragon Slayer**, so it will be easier to teach her if she was in my team"

"What about your friend Amber or Minerva"

"I was hoping you would teach them, I need them to be physically stronger so they can take the pressure of the magic" he nodded

"Very well, I will allow you to create your team and train Yukino, but you will be taking a break from doing any jobs as I have told the world that the Silver Devil is currently off duty"

I bowed "as you wish master, if you need me I will be in the forest with the Hydra and my team" I then walked away and brung Yukino along with me to the forest

"By the way Yukino, we were thinking of adding you to the team"

"What, but why me I am weak"

"You are not the weakest in the guild but not the strongest and that is why I wanted you to join, so I can teach you Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic easier and you can become a lot stronger with the missions we do"

"If you think it's for the best"

"I do" we then came to the clearing with the Hydras cave on the right and Blizzards tree on the left. One don't ask me why he picked to sleep in a tree and two I don't know how the tree is supporting his Wight

"I will build my house in the middle" I then began to cut down trees and began to make my house take its form, I didn't want a big house but somehow accidently made it the same size as the guild hall. It had a dining room with two holes in so the Hydra and Blizzard could poke their heads in if they so wish, I had quite a big kitchen, lots of bookcases holding books that tell you how to use magic. I had four bedrooms, a storage room for interesting things I find whilst on missions. Finally I had a chest next to the front door which stored the toys that Hazel played with.

"Yukino if you don't mind I wish to be alone for now" she nodded and then went back to the guild

"What's on your mind Grim" the Hydra spoke up

"I'm not sure, I feel like I deserve to be alone and wish to be alone except I am always surrounded by my guild members or you four"

"Why don't you take a vacation then, just you and you alone? We shall stay here and protect you new house and not say where you have gone" Blizzard said

"Thank you, I am glad to know that I have friends like you, the will return in a month minimum" they nodded and I began to walk off into the open world, wondering what it truly means to have a family.


	6. Chapter 6-a new family

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6- a new family<span>**

It's been three months since I have been to the guild, I have to admit I was kind of excited to see Blizzard and Hazel again.

"Brother, are we nearly there yet" I turned around and looked at the ten year old girl, she had violet eyes and hair, she didn't know her first name so I gave her one

"Nearly there and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me your brother Violet" yes I named the girl Violet, if you got a problem with that write a letter of complaint to the author.

"Come on Grim she looks up to you and since I don't call you brother you should let her do it" I turned towards a raven haired boy with emerald eyes.

"Kaii, I know I am your actual brother but I am glad you don't call me brother, it feels weird" yes it turns out that I had a brother who somehow ended up in the Mermaid's Heel Guild. Now I know what you are thinking, great another **Elemental dragon slayer**. Well the thing is even though he is my brother he doesn't know **Elemental dragon slaying magic**, he can still turn into a dragon and all the other things I can do except for **Body Focus **and **Elemental Dragon Slayer magic**.

No when Kaii was born he was given to a human but I somehow even as a child I sensed that he wasn't a human. The magic Kaii uses appears as black flames. He can also control water and his specialty in that is fighting with a Trident. Finally he also uses blue lighting, but I think I have figured the magic out since he has to shout the name out all the time. He uses **God-Slaying Magic** but was taught by a group of gods, but I know what the fire, water and lighting is called.

He calls his Flames **Hade's Fire**, the water he uses is called **Poseidon's Ocean**, and finally his lighting if you can guess it is called **Zeus's Lighting**. He has told me he is able to use other magic arts but those three are his main attacks.

Violet is interesting since she can basically use Ice-Make Magic except instead of ice its either shadows or fire.

"come on you two the master will want to see you" like I said before somehow Kaii was accepted in the Mermaid's Heel Guild and was actually dating Kagura the queen of the Mermaids so his nickname was the King of the Mermaids for some odd reason, he was also the second most powerful mage in the guild. He also hates Fairy Tail but I will tell you that later. He hasn't fully left the guild and will visits them every now and then.

Violet however, I found her just wandering the streets in a little town. Her parents died when she was born and so she was sent to her aunts. But her aunt's two butlers knew some Mirage Magic and basically tortured her in her sleep on orders of her aunt. When she was old enough she ran away and that's when me and Kaii found her. Ever since then she has been following us everywhere calling us her brothers.

We decided to help her and trained her to control her magic. After two months of travelling together we decided to come back to my guild where Violet will join and Kaii will be a part member since he wants to stay and help Kagura and Mermaids Heel.

"Come on, as soon as you have joined, the sooner you can join my team and meet Blizzard and the others" yes I told them that I am partners with a Blizzardvern, a Chimera and two Hydras.

When we entered everyone was staring at us, I ignored them and walked straight towards the Masters room and knocked waiting to be called in, when we were I went to the middle with Kaii on my right and Violet on my left, I bowed

"Master I have brung two new recruits and if they are accepted they will be joining my team"

"Very well what magic do you use" Kaii was stepped up first

"I can use multiple **God-Slaying Magic**, but I my three main magic arts are called **Hade's Fire**, **Poseidon's Ocean** and Ze**us's Lighting**, I am also Grims brother so I can change my body form into a dragons and I also have more control over it" the master seemed pleased

"Where would you like your guild mark?"

"On my right bicep master" he then took his shirt off revealing his Mermaids heel guild mark on his left bicep, if the master noticed then he did seem to care"

"And what about the girl" Violet then stepped forward

"I am able to use **Shadow-Make** and **Fire-Make**"

"Two very rare magic arts, Grim I don't know how you do it but you always seem to bring in power into my guild, but I would like to ask why the King of the Mermaids wants to join"

"I am sorry master but I am also still officially part of Mermaid Heel, I am sorry if your upset but I will either stay in this guild as-well as Mermaid Heel or I will be leaving and staying with Mermaid Heel" the master smiled

"I like your courage boy, you questioned me without fear, and I can't say many people will do that. So I would like to know your names"

"My name is Kaii and the girl is called Violet"

"And where will you be staying" I then spoke up

"They will be staying with me and my team members, like I said they will be part of my team"

"Very well then, I hope you two bring strength and popularity to Sabertooth" we all bowed and then headed to my house. As soon as we walked outside we were greeted by Minerva giving us a death stare.

"And where have you been for the past three months Grim"

"Travelling" I said bluntly and walked past her.

"And who is this little girl" she asked picking Violet up by her collar

"Get off her right now" Kaii snarled

"Oh and what are you going to do about it" she then used her Time/Space manipulation and launched an attack right towards Kaii, Kaii just stood there

"**Athena's Protection**" a golden light flashed and deflected Minerva's attack like it was nothing

**Hade's Fire, Ares's Wrath**" black flames appeared in Kaii's hand whilst a red glow appeared around his right hand "she should let her go right now" he snarled

"you should do as he says Minerva, he deflected your attack as if it was nothing, and I have never seen **Ares's Wrath** but I know what he can do with **Hade's Fire**, so you best be prepared if you don't let go of her" Minerva did as she was told

"Who are you boy"

"Why should I tell you" he growled, I then grabbed his and Violets arm and ran into the trees. When we made it to my house we were greeted by Zeus and Blizzard. I saw Hazel and her mother playing around with a ball.

"Grim, I am not joining your team" I looked at him with a sad expression "I am more of a lone wolf person" before he could say anymore a beam of light went in between us, we turned to see Sting, Rouge, Rose and Minerva.

"So you have finally come back Silver Devil, and you brought a friend for us to play with" Sting said

"You know what, we don't have time for this, come on Kaii lets show them the true power of Dragons" he nodded and we said in union "**Dragon Form, True Dragon"** our skin was replaced with white scales, our eyes became dragons, wings sprouted from our backs, Teeth became fangs and hands became claws

"Are you sure you want to fight us" I growled, making them smile. They charged at us. The fight lasted about five minutes and the end result was Sting and Rouge on the floor unconscious

"So what are you going to do Minerva, you have your sister but are you going to attack us"

"No, oh dear no Silver Devil, I actually came here to ask if you wanted to go somewhere at some point, just you and me" she smiled, I got a feeling she was up to something.

"Fine, how about tomorrow"

"Great maybe Rose can go with Kaii"

"Sorry already dating someone, who in fact I am going to visit now actually so see you guys later, **Hermes Speed**" he then disappeared in blink of an eye

"Interesting boy he is, well then I will see you tomorrow Grim"

The next day came and I picked up Minerva, she forced her hand into mine as we walked to the train station. When we boarded Minerva told me that we were headed towards Mongolia, supposedly she had some business to take care of there first. When we arrived she dragged me to the Fairy Tail Guild, when I opened the doors I saw Amber and Kaii locked in chains, my anger began to rise

Kaii then started to mumble something

"What was that traitor" Natsu said as he punched Kaii in the chest

"I said **ARES'S WRATH, FULL TITAN**" a red aura surrounded Kaii's body. The floor boards broke underneath him and he ripped the chains of himself.

"I told you that you should of stayed away from me you stinking Fairies, and you" he pointed towards Lucy "you were the reason Grim was kicked out were you not" we started to walk towards her until a massive hand slammed him into the ground crushing him

"You will not hurt any of my children" the master said, then we all heard laughing

"You're going to have to do better than that grandpa" Kaii suddenly started to lift the master's hand up, everyone was silent and looking at him with disbelief. "I will not be crushed under any Fairy, no matter who they are" he then sidestepped the fist, jumped and punched the master in the face knocking him flying

"What if it was me" I turned and saw Fairy Tail's silver haired bar maid

"Doesn't matter Mira, I have found a new life now" he then walked out but stooped right beside me "I am heading to Mermaid Heel, I will see you later" I nodded and turned towards the Fairies, they were staring at me.

"You, come join us please" Natsu yelled

"Sorry Fairies but he is mine now and you can't do anything about it" Minerva said whilst smirking.

"She's right I have a new life and I prefer it to the one I had before" I then walked out dragging Minerva who was still smirking.

When we got back to the guild the master decided to call a meeting, it was decided that we will be participating in the Grand Magic Games in eight years' time so we will have to train every day. I was told to train Minerva, Sting and Rouge their compatible magic arts. I was also told that since Amber left I was moved to the team Sabertooth, which now consisted of Me, Minerva, Sting, Rouge and Rose.

"I have decided that the participants for the games shall be Grim Silver, Minerva Orlando, Sting, Rouge and Finally Kaii" I then stepped forward

"I am sorry master but Kaii shall be on the team for the Mermaid Heel Guild, so he will be our enemy"

"At least we will have some fun then, I am glad that the games will not be full of weaklings" Sting spoke up

"Very well then I will allow it, I will tell you who will take his place when the time comes for now I want you all to train and make Sabertooth the number one guild" we all bowed and then walked out. I and my partners went straight to the training area, I had to teach Sting, **Magma Dragon** **Slaying Magic**, Rouge, **Soul Dragon Slaying Magic** and finally Minerva, **Elemental Dragon Slayer** Magic, I also decided to teach her my self-healing magic. I did give Rose two books to help her with her **Re-equip** and Ice-**Make magic**. I trained them all hard and well, they nearly mastered it two months and we had seven years two prepare for the games.

I mastered my self-healing so any cuts I got were healed in nearly two seconds, I learnt that Kaii also learnt a self-healing technique. I was finally able to control my full dragon form and I also learnt a new magic art that I will show off in the games.

The reason I pressured everyone and we learnt these new magic arts so quickly. Because I trained them with one goal in mind. To humiliate Fairy Tail. No to crush Fairy Tail.

After a while I went to visit Kaii at Mermaid Heel. At first I wasn't welcomed until Kaii saw me and told them that I wasn't a pervert who would drool over them, I did tell them that I already had a girlfriend and that she was my Fiancé.

"Sorry about the girls, they hate men, but they have gotten used to me and it seems that they are okay with you" Kaii said

"You know, you never told me how you got into this guild" he smiled

"It is a long story, but I will say that it was hell"

"I heard that" we turned towards the voice and saw the queen of the mermaids Kagura

"What it was, the only one actually talked to me was you and that was for two months"

"Well can you blame them, every single man they have seen as always tried to hit on them" she said as she ruffled Kaii's hair

"Well I did forgive them and I do understand but did it really have to take two months for one of them to talk to me except you"

"Stop your complaining Kaii, you were accepted in the end so be happy" he then smiled and nodded

"listen up" we turned towards the master " we have seven years to prepare for the Grand Magic Games, so far the only people I have picked to participate are Kagura Mikazuchi, and Kaii" I noticed Kaii was looking at me

"What?"

"You know how I am your brother"

"Yes"

"What's your last name?"

"Silver, why"

"No reason, hay master" everyone turned to look at him "I found out that my last name is Silver"

And how did you learn this Kaii"

"My brother" he then pointed to me making all the members stare at me

"You, you are Sabertooths Silver Devil" Kagura spoke up

"Maybe" she then walked up to me

"It is an honour to meet Kaii's family, my name is Kagura"

"it is a pleasure to meet you Kagura, but I should be the one that's honoured after all you are the one who has looked after Kaii have you not" she nodded "then I am glad that he was in good care and I hope that you will help him in the future"

"Of course, why wouldn't I help my sweet Kaii" I then saw Kaii's face turn bright red.

"Well I must be going, I have to train for the games, and I hope to see you all there" I smiled and walked out only just hearing

"He isn't like other men, he is more like Kaii". I stopped and smiled until I heard the door were blown open and Kaii and Kagura were standing there

"Silver Devil, we have come to say that if you want to join another guild then we will welcome you in" Kaii then spoke up

"I hope I get to fight you as well as those worthless Fairies" Kagura then elbowed him in the stomach knocking him to the floor

"I thank you for the offer and I hope to fight you too Kaii, would you and your other members mind if I visit now and again"

"Of course not, you are Kaii's brother and a friend of mine, you are welcome to visit anytime"

"thank you, now I must be going" I waved them goodbye and took off smiling to myself that not only has my brother found a strong caring woman to look after him, but also because I will be seeing him in the Games and can't wait to fight him.

**(Kaii's POV)**

I watched my brother walk off and began to stand up.

"You have a nice brother there Kaii" Kagura said

"Thanks, now then since you won that bet what am I going to have to do for you my dear Kagura" she blushed at that remark

"Well you will be taking me out for dinner" I nodded and we walked into the guild only to be met by the master holing a letter.

"Kagura, Kaii, I want you to head to Mongolia and give this to the Fairy Tail's Master" she handed the letter to Kagura "Kaii I know that you have problems with Fairy Tail so I want you to wear this" she then handed me a cloak with a hood, the colour was raven black with an emerald outline, I couldn't help but be impressed

"Wow, thanks master I will be glad to wear this"

"I am glad that you like it now Kaii I wish to speak with you privately" she then led me to her room.

"I know about this bet you made with Kagura and since you will be in Mongolia I have decided to give you these" she handed me two tickets "they will get you a table and a meal for two at the any restraunt you wish"

"Wow thank you master"

"not at all, I haven't seen Kagura as happy as she is when you are around, now get going and try not to be spotted by the Fairy Tail mages" I nodded then left.

When we arrived at Mongolia I asked if we could go to dinner first just in case something happened

"So where are we going" she asked

"Anywhere you like" I handed her the tickets, we ended up going to a restraunt that didn't seem so popular, as it turned out we met Grim and that woman Minerva there

"Oh hello there Silver Devil" Kagura spoke up causing the two to look at us

"Grim, who is she?"

"She is my brother's girlfriend "he bluntly said causing Kagura to blush

"Oh so that wimp actually does have a girlfriend"

"Watch it girl" I snarled lifting my hood

"Anyway, why are you two here" Grim asked trying to change the subject

"Our master made us deliver a letter to Fairy Tail's master"

"That's funny, we have to do the same" we joined them for dinner and then headed towards the Fairies guild. Of course I have my hood up and so did Grim. We let them enter first and then entered after. Everyone was staring at us I nearly decided to punch the first person that I saw.

Grim handed the letter to the master and then went to the corner with Minerva.

"So what brings the queen of the mermaids to our guild" the master said whilst drooling over my girlfriend.

"Our master wanted us to give you a letter"

"Oh and who is your friend" he asked

"It doesn't matter who he is, he's going to fight me" Natsu yelled

"No thanks" I said

"I'm not giving you a choice" he slammed his fist into my face causing me to fly into a wall and making my hood fall off surprising everyone

"I wanted to do this as peacefully as possible but if you want a fight then I will be glad to" I growled "**Ares's Wrath, Full Titan" **a red aura engulfed me as I felt my power rising every second, before Natsu could charge at me he was knocked out by Erza Scarlet

"Enough Natsu, he didn't come to fight and you wouldn't of stood a chance against him, he used that spell to lift the masters hand off him remember"

"Um can I ask who he is" I turned and saw a blue headed girl

"Wendy all I know is that his name is Kaii" the stupid blonde spoke up

"He is a traitor to this guild" Natsu said quickly recovering

"How can you say that when you didn't even ask my point of view, you just threw me out like dirt like you did to Grim" they suddenly became depressed

"We were wrong about Grim we wanted to ask for his forgiveness and ask what happed at his point of view but sadly he is dead" I smiled and also was laughing inside

"Really, how do you know that he is dead" I asked sounding confused

"Supposedly he had a friend called Silver Devil, he came by and told us" I could help but laugh, they must have forgotten that Silver Devil was his original nickname whilst in the guild

"What are you laughing at Kaii, he was your brother"

"hmm oh no I was laughing at something else, I was thinking of maybe breaking your back since it was your fault he was thrown out, actually that sounds like a good idea" I began to walk towards Natsu

"Kaii, stop this now, you know what will happen if you disobey an order" I suddenly stopped and looked towards Kagura

"May I ask how you know Kaii" the Master spoke up

"he is an associate of our master, he sometimes helps us with a couple of missions but doesn't ask for anything in return, he has become great friends with the master but the guilds members still hate him" I then looked down in defeat since we are acting may as well make it look believable

"Well that was all fun and games but we will be leaving now" Minerva spoke up "I hope to see you at the guild later Kaii" I smiled but then felt a cold aura being created, knowing actually who was creating it is sprinted out of the guild.

**(Kagura's POV)**

"Well looks like I am going to have to drag him back to the master so she can give him her thanks"

"I wish to tell you to be wary of him child, he can be very dangerous"

"Can I ask what he did that caused him to be kicked out of the guild" the master nodded

"He killed a members of ours" my jaw dropped, no that could of happened I know Kaii "the only person that knew exactly what happened was Grim but he never wanted to talk about it"

"thank you for the warning, now I must be going" I walked out and headed towards the train station until I heard someone crying, I looked for the origin and saw Kaii curled up in a corner. I walked up to him and held him there in my embrace, I then noticed that Grim and his friend had followed us, Grim was looking very sad

"You remember that day didn't you" I felt Kaii nod

"What day" me and Grims friend asked in union

"it was the day that made Kaii get kicked out of Fairy Tail, it was also the day that he lost one hell of a partner" we looked at him with confused expressions "I will explain later but Kaii is not fit to travel in his current state, I say we take him to a hotel and then I will explain everything"

Grim picked him up and carried him to the nearest hotel we could find, we were able to get a room for four people since Grim didn't want to leave Kaii alone, when he got Kaii sleeping he came towards us and began to explain to us what happened.

"It was around the same time when Natsu found an Exceed egg, this was around the time I just met Zeus and he became my partner. Me and Kaii were near a river when he saw someone drowning, Kaii quickly jumped in and saved her.

It turned out that the girl was a fire sprit and she was tricked to go into the water by a water sprit, when the water sprit found out that she didn't die, she attacked us and tried to kill her by forming a water spear and threw it at her, Kaii jumped in the way and took the spear to the shoulder. He engaged the water sprit and after around five hours of fighting he only just managed to win, but he was in bad shape. He was on deaths doors but the fire sprit actually knew some healing magic.

She healed him and the two became great friends. When she joined Fairy Tail she became Kaii's partner and they always did missions together. But one mission he took a fatal wound, the fire sprit used her healing magic on him but she became tired from using too much, she was unfortunately killed right in front of his eyes.

When he returned without her, everyone just came to the quick conclusion that he had killed her. I was the only one to listen to him and his side of the story but that's not the worst of it. Kaii has something you would call a photographic memory meaning that he is always seeing her emotionless face, he is always seeing her being killed right in front of him but it appears that he is getting help" I looked at him "you welcomed him with open arms Kagura, you are helping him recover, it may be a slow process but it is working" I was sad about what had happened to him but also happy that without even meaning to I was helping him.

I then left the two and went towards Kaii who looked so peaceful. I wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone so I decided to climb into his bed and sleep next to him.

I was woken up the next morning by a loud thud, I looked over to see that Kaii had fallen out of bed and landed directly onto his head.

"What, what were you doing in my bed Kagura" I smiled a little bit

"I wanted to let you know that you are no longer alone Kaii, Grim told us what happened and I wanted you to know that you will never be alone again" I pulled him into a hug and he welcomed it.

"Kagura, when we get back to the Guild I need to tell you something privately" she nodded and then we wrote a note to Grim saying thank you for the room and that we were sorry that we left without saying goodbye since we didn't want to wake the two.

**(Kaii's POV)**

We arrived at the guild and I went to the Master to give an overview, and to also tell Kagura about my secret that only me and the master knows. When I finished I took Kagura to a secluded corner

"Kagura, I need to tell you something that no one else knows except the master" she nodded and asked what it was "well you know how I told you that I was tortured in the tower of heaven when I was young" she nodded "what I didn't tell you was that after I escaped I was found by a dragon"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a dragon slayer, you are probably the most powerful mage in the guild"

"Because the dragon that took me in is one to be afraid off" she gave me a confused expression "the dragon that found me was the apocalypse dragon Acnologia" she gave me a look that made me feel like she hated me. She then brought me to her and hugged me

"Listen to me okay, your life sounds like it was full of darkness but the guild, the master and especially me will always be there because we know who you are, you are Kaii Silver. The kind, caring, selfless man that was the first male to not look at us like a pervert. You were the first man that didn't look down on us because we were women. And you are the first male that I have felt affection towards"

"you do know that since I am a dragon slayer I see you as my mate" she gave me a nod "I have to tell you something else, if and when we decide to mate, your **gravity change** magic will disappear and a new magic will be born"

"What do you mean by it disappearing?"

"I mean that if and when we decide to mate your **Gravity Change** magic will be replaced by my **Chaos** **Dragon Slayer Magic**, Kagura you will become a dragon slayer like me" she seemed surprised at that

"How about we worry about that when the time comes okay, I will see you tomorrow" she then kissed my cheek and walked to her room. I could help but smile, she didn't think of me as a monster, she was like the master and accepted me. She wasn't like all of the other humans who despised me for who I was.


	7. Chapter 7- seven years without fairy tai

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail except for the OCs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7- Seven years without Fairy Tail<span>**

No one knew what happened and no one could explain what happened either. Fairy Tail became quite popular since they had accomplished some much, until one day the guild decided to head to Tenrou Island for the S-class trials, they had left a few members back at the guild hall. I had heard from Grim that suddenly a black dragon came out of nowhere and attacked them. I knew instantly that it was my mentor Acnologia, according to him there was a flash of golden light and then the island had just disappeared. So things got quite interesting over the seven years.

One being that Sabertooth became the number one guild and a lot of us became quite popular. Grim was known as the Silver Devil worldwide, Violent somehow got the nickname Shadow Fire, Sting and Rouge were known as the Dragon Slayer Duo and finally Rose who was now Stings girlfriend was known as the Ice Knight. Oh and for some reason I was known as the King of the Gods for some odd reason.

I was still called the king of the mermaids but no one actually knew who I was or what I looked like since I always wore a hood over my face. I still haven't told anyone about me being the **Chaos Dragon Slayer** except from the master and Kagura. I mastered all my **God-Slaying magic**, the only one I never really used was **Aphrodite's Charm** which basically makes people fall in love with me and do anything for me. Of course when I found out what it did Kagura gave me an ass-whooping and told me that she was reminding me who I belonged to. **Hermes's Speed** was very useful. I also got a new partner which makes people very scared of me.

When I mastered **Hade's Fire** I accidently summoned Cerberus, the three headed dog of the underworld, he decided that I shall be his new master and I just went with it. Hay who wouldn't want a giant three headed dog that breathes **Hade's fire** at people that threaten me, also for some reason he acts like a total puppy when Kagura is around.

Mermaid Heel had become the second most powerful guild in the world just behind Sabertooth, Grim came to visit now and then with Minerva and I visit them in Sabertooth, they did seem upset that I was on the team for Mermaid Heel instead of Sabertooths for the GMG (Grand Magic Games)

Minerva and Grims relationship was going fine, they were getting married after the Games, Kagura and Minerva seemed to get along fine but Minerva always kept on saying that when they enter the Games they will be enemies and she will do anything to win.

Me and Grim are the only male's to actually see the inside of Mermaid Heel's guild hall, it took a while for the girls to get used to Grim but they accepted him none the less. He told me that he was able to teach Sting his **Magma Dragon Slayer Magic**, Rouge his **Soul Dragon Slayer Magic** but Minerva couldn't get control of **Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic** so he just taught her his **Body Focus Magic**. I also learnt that Rose took my spot on the team for Sabertooth.

We finally learnt our three other partners for the games, there is Araña Webb, she uses Thread Magic which basically allows the magician to manipulate and create threads to trap the opponents. Secondly there is Beth Vanderwood who uses Vegetable Magic, it allows the user to sprout vegetables out from the ground and fight for them. Finally there is Risley Law who was taught Gravity change Magic by Kagura. Finally we will be accompanied by Millianna who was in the tower of heaven and is a close friend to Erza Scarlet.Mine and Kagura's relationship was going fine, we acted more close to each other when others were around, what I mean was that we tried to hide our feelings when other people were around but now we sometimes show a little affection.I also had another secret that I have not told anybody. When I was with Acnologia he made me kill a fire dragon. It turned out that the fire dragon was actually the last of the Magma dragons. Acnologia decided that I needed more power if I was to still serve him so he made the Magma dragons power into a lacrima and put it into me. I guess you could call me the Chaos Magma dragon Slayer. I had learnt how to control the power and couldn't wait to fight Sabertooth in the games.But with Fairy Tail's ace members dead, or so believed to be the guild fell into a depression and became the weakest guild in existence. Twilight Ogre was set up In Mongolia to help and defend Fairy Tail but they soon turned on them and began to attack them. In about five months the GMG's will begin. I was training with Cerberus who I decided to call Blur. Don't ask me why it's just that he disagreed with all the names I gave him until I said that one, I also got Grim's partner Zeus to make him be able to speak, I was training with him to help me master my Zeus's lighting until one of the guild members barged in."Kaii, Grim is here and he needs to talk to you now" I nodded and walked out, when I reached the door I saw Grim with a beaming smile on his face"What did you want to talk about Grim, I was in the middle of something""It appears that the Games just got more interesting" I looked at him with a expression saying 'hurry up and tell me'"the Fairy Tail group that went to Tenrou island has returned, we are heading there to greet them, just thought I would tell that the is now a chance for you to get revenge on that stupid guild" I smiled and said my thanks, I then went back to my training and pushed myself to my limit with one goal in mind, to crush any Fairies that get in my way.(Grim's POV)Me and Minerva met Sting, Rouge and Rose at Mongolia and headed towards the Fairies guild hall, I know that they only wanted to go see them so they can degrade them even further. I was obviously wearing my mask. Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel made an agreement that they wouldn't reveal the Silver Devils identity and we wouldn't reveal the king of the mermaid's identity either.When we got there I stood to the side and let Sting talk about how weak they are and that if they want to prove themselves then they should enter the GMG."I mean you stand no chance to beat us since you don't have the Demons Reaper with you" Sting said"And of course you can't forget about Kaii, we nearly got him to join our guild because we promised him that he would get revenge on your stupid guild" Minerva spoke up"Even your dragon slayers stand no chance against us" Rouge stated whilst staring at Gajeel"I heard what you did to Kaii and Grim, I guess Fairy Tail only actually cares about power and the so called family business is just a cover up" Rose continued"And what about you, have you come to torment us or what" Erza said whilst pointing towards me"Leave the Silver Devil alone, he doesn't have time for weaklings" the Fairies that were left behind were staring at me with disbelief"Your, you're the Silver Devil" I nodded until Natsu shouted"Fight me" he ran at me covering his hand in flames, I grabbed it and then engulfed my hand in blue flames making his fire extinguish and burning his hand"What fire was that, I thought that fire couldn't hurt Natsu" I looked to who said that and saw that stupid Blondie."That fire is called Dragon fire, it is the only fire along with Phoenix fire and Hell fire that can harm a fire dragon slayer and the only fire that they can't swallow" I looked up to see Flame and Winter. I smiled at the fact that Hell Fire can also harm Natsu since Kaii's Hade's Fire is Hell Fire then Fairy Tail will be having some problems"Well then being around all these weaklings is making me feel weak, I suggest that if you want to prove yourselves then you will want to enter the GMG, unless you are afraid" Sting sated and then we walked out of the guild and had the last three months to prepare for the games.When we trained I just went on missions or visited Kaii and Mermaid Heel. We trained for three months straight, Kaii seemed confident that he could beat us and every time I asked why he just said that he had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. The only thing he kept on telling me was to watch out because sometimes a Tiger can become the hunted instead of being the hunter.I got back to the guild and saw Minerva standing there with a death glare, I was pretty used to it so I just shrugged it off"So what are you doing awake""I was waiting for you, you know that the princess needs her knight or should I say dragon" she said sarcastically"That was a great joke Minerva, but seriously what do you want""I want you to walk me home and let me sleep with you" she said with a smirk"You sleep with me anyway and why should I walk you to my house that you and the others decided to move in""Oh come on, pretty please" I saw the look on her face suggesting that it took all her pride to say that"well since you asked so nicely I suppose I can my princess" I gave her my arm and she wrapped her arm around it, oh did I forget to mention that team Sabertooth decided to move into my house, now I know what you're thinking 'but wait Grim you only have four rooms and there are five members' well the thing is Minerva had decided that my room is also hers and so I have to share my bed with her and sometimes it can be very annoying with a woman who wants to be in charge and dominate all the time.(Kaii's POV)I was called to the center of the guild, I was currently training on mastering my Zeus's Lighting when I was called. When I appeared I saw Kagura, Araña, Risley and Beth standing there with the master."Oh there you are Kaii I was wondering where you were" the master spoke up"Sorry master, I was training with Blur" she nodded"Well I called you all here because I wanted all your opinions""On what master" Beth spoke up"I was thinking of retiring and making Kaii the guild master" my mouth instantly dropped to the floor, before anyone spoke up I quickly interrupted"Master I am glad that you would think that I am suited for the role of Guild master but I am not a leader type person, besides I think Kagura would be a better choice for guild master" they looked at me in shock"Well I will give everyone time to think on it, for now I want you to start packing, the games will be beginning soon" we nodded but I just went back to training. About one hour later the master came down holding a package"Kaii, I want you to have this" I took the parcel that the master was holding, I began to unwrap it and what I saw made me feel happy inside and actually feel that I was wanted.The present was an aqua blue cloak with a hood to cover my face. It had a raven black outline and in the middle was the Mermaid Heel guild mark colored emerald."Thank you master""No need to thank me child, you have done so much for this guild""No master I was thanking you for everything""What do you mean child""I mean that I was thanking you for taking me in when I had nowhere to go, for accepting me for who I am instead of despising me like everyone else, you gave me a new reason to live and that reason was to live for Mermaid Heel. If you didn't find me then and give me new life I would have jumped. I owe my life to you" the master smiled"What do you mean you would of jumped" a new voice spoke up, Instantly releasing that Kagura was now in the room I looked towards the door."It doesn't matter what I mean Kagura, now I am going to pack" I began to walk but was stopped by the master"Kaii was going to commit suicide before I found him" I noticed Kagura's eyed widen, I turned around and saw the master looking directly into my eyes"you never did tell me about why you hated Fairy Tail so much, I know about the fire sprit but surely that can't be enough to despise them so much" I kept staring into the masters eyes knowing that I could escape from telling them the truth"You want to know why I was so beat up when you found me""Yes, you are lucky I was able to repair your eye and arm as well as fix your stomach""What do you mean fix his stomach, his stomach is fine" I turned towards Kagura"you wanted know why I have this scar" I lifted my shirt and on the right side of my torso I had a scar coming from my shoulder to my pelvis" she nodded" when the master found me, I had broken ribs, she was able to fix half of them but the other half were lodged in my liver, intestines and one was in my lung. She was able to pull them out and heal my organs but was unable to fully fix my rib cage. The scar is there because the master pulled out half of my rib cage, so in turn I am missing half of my rib cage on my right side" she looked like she was about to cry"Now to answer your question of why I hate Fairy Tail so much and why I was so beat up" the master nodded"It was because after I had been kicked out, Erza Scarlet had posted a kill order on me, so I had to fight Dark Guilds day and night, I was losing sleep because I was afraid that I would have been found and killed" the two woman looked stunned"And also your magic didn't properly work on my eye" the master looked confused "I cannot cry from my right eye and sometimes the field of vision goes blurry or I go fully blind in that eye for a while, the longest that has happened was around half an hour""I was going to jump because I couldn't handle it anymore, the surviving began to take its effect on me, I couldn't tell what was real or an illusion anymore, I became shrouded in darkness and I thought it would have been better to end the pain until you found me and gave me a new life" she smiled "and I can't thank you enough master""I hope you do me proud at the games Kaii and we will be cheering you all on" she then left leaving me with Kagura who had a couple of tears going down her face"Why did you never tell me this" I looked down to the ground"Because at first I felt like I didn't deserve this life and I didn't deserve your pity, but later on I just forgot about it and moved on with my life" 


End file.
